Burn, Baby, Burn
by CharmNimbus13806
Summary: Em momentos difíceis, sempre há uma esperança. E ela pode estar mais próxima do que se pensava.
1. Chapter 1

Ron era definitivamente um idiota. Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, depois de tantos dias lutando pelo mesmo ideal, depois daquele beijo... Como ele pôde?

Mas de qualquer jeito, ela precisava ficar focada. Os professores de Hogwarts haviam mandado uma coruja para Hermione naquela manhã, requisitando ajuda para reconstruir Hogwarts, ou pelo menos tentar. Ela ajudaria, porque nem todos da ordem sobreviveram à guerra, e o mínimo que ela podia fazer era tentar reconstruir o lugar que fora seu lar durante tantos anos.

E o lar de Harry e do estúpido do Ron também.

- E aquela conversinha de "eu não acho que vá dar certo"... – ela murmurou – Ficou comigo durante um ano inteirinho depois do que aconteceu, é, a fama deve ter subido à cabeça, todo mundo sabe como – ela começou a se vestir e foi jogando longe os pijamas que tirava, com raiva – ele é. Não pode nem ver uma veela na frente que já quer se atirar!

Hermione se olhou no espelho. Os olhos estavam um pouco inchados pelo choro, mas era só enxaguar o rosto que aquilo sairia.

A carta em resposta já fora enviada de volta para a Prof. McGonagall e Hermione estava esperando o sinal que a professora prometera caso ela resolvesse ir. Quim Shacklebolt ia levá-la até lá de maneira segura, sem que os trouxas percebessem.

É claro que ela sabia dirigir, só não sabia o caminho.

Tomou seu café da manhã e sentou-se no sofá para esperar, mas logo levantou. Rony não saía de sua cabeça, toda aquela raiva, indignação, ela só queria poder falar algumas poucas e boas para ele.

"Talvez eu consiga" ela pensou. "Eles provavelmente foram chamados para a reconstrução. Bom, talvez Rony não, ele nunca conseguiu fazer grandes proezas com uma varinha."

Com esse pensamento maldoso, ela riu. E um elfo doméstico desaparatou em seu apartamento, dando um susto nela.

- Olá, senhorita Granger – Monstro fez uma meia-reverência, e ela fingiu não ver. Ainda a irritava que eles servissem como escravos a seus senhores – O Sr. Shacklebolt pediu a Monstro para vir avisá-la que ele está a caminho e deve chegar em alguns minutos. Disse a Monstro que entregasse essas instruções para a senhorita lê-las durante a viagem.

Monstro entregou um pergaminho a Hermione.

- Obrigada, Monstro. Quer um biscoito?

- A senhorita é muito gentil, mas Monstro precisa ir.

E antes que ela pudesse dar tchau, ele sumiu. Ela abriu o pergaminho e leu. Eram instruções para os feitiços que seriam necessários para que tudo voltasse ao normal em Hogwarts. Pareciam complicados, mas ela gostava disso. E ia gostar mais ainda de ver Ronald falhar ao tentar fazê-los.

Ela ouviu uma buzina e desceu rapidamente com a bolsa. Ela levava casacos e coisas de emergência lá dentro, não custava nada. E ela também não sabia em que estado a biblioteca estava, podia não ter mais tantos livros úteis quanto ela precisava.

Ela entrou no carro, cumprimentou Quim e leu novamente as instruções. Perguntou a ele algumas coisas, e eles foram conversando até metade do caminho, quando eles pararam para comer. Chegaram a Hogwarts quase nove horas da noite. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas perto do que era pra ser o saguão principal.

O coração de Hermione foi esmagado, a escola estava destruída.

Os professores a cumprimentaram e ela viu uma cabeça cor de fogo ao longe. Seu estômago revirou, mas ainda era um pouco mais alto do que deveria ser. Logo depois ela viu Harry, e depois Gina, e Luna. Todos estavam lá.

Havia reservas para todos em Hogsmeade e no outro dia de manhã os trabalhos começariam. O ministério, segundo eles, pagaria uma quantia para cada um, de acordo com seus esforços. Funcionários do Ministério estariam ali também, tanto para ajudar quanto para fazer anotações.

É claro que ela nunca pensaria em cobrar por aquilo, aceitara ajudar por afeição àquelas pessoas e a aquele lugar.

Todos se dirigiram a Hogsmeade conversando, mas Hermione ficou quieta. Era bem difícil ter que olhar para Rony, e quando ele não estava na vista, o resto da família Weasley estava.

Foi deitar e percebeu que estava cansada. Logo adormeceu, e quando o sol nasceu, ela sentiu como se não houvesse dormido nem cinco minutos.

O trabalho começou cedo no dia seguinte. Todos estavam com uma leve cara de sono quando chegaram aos terrenos da escola. Os grupos se misturaram, e Hermione foi designada para o salão principal junto com Jorge, Luna e McGonagall. As instruções foram passadas com bastante precisão e eles começaram a praticar. Hermione se sentiu em uma sala de aula novamente, e ficou impressionada como Luna e Jorge eram tão bons quanto ela. Talvez fosse o bom humor e o ar de despreocupação dele durante todo o tempo em que ela o conhecia, mas ela sempre tivera a impressão de que ele não era muito bom nas coisas.

Mas ele era. E Luna também. O ar sonhador não saiu do rosto dela nem depois da batalha, mas mesmo assim ela efetuava os feitiços como se fizesse aquilo todo dia. Mas ela já sabia do que Luna era capaz, o departamento de mistérios havia sido uma grande prova. Jorge, por outro lado...

Hermione ficou imaginando como ele devia se sentir, por ter perdido o irmão. Não fizera nenhuma piada até ali, mas ainda era cedo pra qualquer tipo de descontração e de qualquer modo, ele não parecia soterrado. Afinal, um ano inteiro se passara.

Mas ainda assim sempre pareceu que os dois não se separariam nem para fazer xixi.

Ela teve que afastar os pensamentos tristes e se focar no trabalho. Aos poucos o chão foi se refazendo, mas muito aos poucos. Hogwarts ainda era uma escola gigantesca, e seria preciso muito mais gente trabalhando para que a escola ficasse pronta logo.

Na hora do almoço, Monstro trouxe sanduíches para todos. Todos sentaram em roda no pátio para comer. Assim que ela sentou, Luna ocupou o lugar à esquerda para conversar com ela e Gina e Harry sentou à sua direita. Rony estava na direita de Harry, e ela teve que segurar o impulso de sair correndo dali ou de dar um soco em Rony. Então ela olhou para frente. Jorge conversava com Gui e Carlinhos sobre alguma coisa, e uma risada surgiu. O canto da boca de Hermione se curvou involuntariamente ao ouvir a risada. Era algo tão alegre e contagiante que era difícil não sorrir junto.

- ...Então, o que você acha, Hermione? – A voz de Luna Lovegood penetrou em sua cabeça e a retirou de sua onda de pensamentos.

- Ahm, desculpe, não estava prestando atenção. Sobre o quê?

- Sobre como deve estar o Ministério por esses dias. Quer dizer, já faz tempo que lutamos.

- Ah, sim... Bom, eu suponho que devem ter tudo sob controle. E espero que Umbridge tenha sido dispensada.

As duas concordaram avidamente e o pensamento de Hermione voou. Por que a família Weasley era tão reconfortante pra ela, por que todos naquela família pareciam ser... O certo a fazer?


	2. Chapter 2

A sala comunal da Corvinal já havia sido restaurada até certo ponto, e era lá que todos dormiam desde então. Três meses haviam se passado desde o começo dos trabalhos, e mais gente foi se juntando a eles, então as coisas estavam andando mais rapidamente. Ela não podia negar que os elfos domésticos estavam dando uma enorme ajuda fazendo a comida e tudo mais, mas ainda doía no ego dela admitir.

Ela também não podia negar que, mesmo estando cansada por praticamente o dia inteiro, ela se sentia bem, e em casa. Aquelas pessoas eram conhecidas, eram amigos. O cenário estava sendo reconstituído, as relações entre as pessoas envolvidas no projeto estavam estreitas, e tudo parecia normal e bom. A não ser pela falta de certas pessoas que não deveriam estar faltando.

McGonagall e os outros professores já haviam restaurado o salão principal, que foi o alvo dos maiores esforços, pois era onde todos comiam e onde tudo era anunciado. O teto voltou a parecer aberto, só as quatro mesas não estavam postas, pois não havia o que separar. Todos comiam na mesma mesa, única e comprida, sem separações.

Ela acabou de comer seu jantar e foi em direção aos dormitórios. Foi sem pensar em nada, estava exausta demais para pensar. Então uma voz amigável a chamou.

- Ei, Granger!

Ela se virou e viu Jorge. Ele tinha um sorrisinho cômico nos lábios e rapidamente chegou até ela.

- Oi, Jorge – ela cumprimentou-o, mas estava cansada demais para pensar em algo a mais a dizer.

- Olha, eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra mim – ele riu – Eu não sei se é por pena, por nojo de eu não ter uma orelha, ou porque eu sou irmão do Rony. Sabe, tem uma coisa que as pessoas fazem quando estão sentindo alguma coisa. Elas falam!

Ela sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro dele.

- Ok, mas isso pode ser outro dia? Eu estou realmente cansada agora.

Jorge ficou olhando a mão dela em seu ombro por um momento, e ela tirou.

- Ahm, desculpe. Eu preciso mesmo ir dormir.

- Precisa mesmo, ou vai acabar dormindo encostada em alguém por aí.

Ele riu de leve e saiu. Hermione pensou por um momento que a risada solitária dele nunca fora ouvida por ninguém, porque eram sempre ele e Fred rindo. Fred e Jorge viviam rindo, Fred e Jorge faziam coisas geniais, Fred e Jorge, Fred e Jorge... Nunca só Jorge, ou só Fred. Ainda era um baque para ela ouvir só um deles falar, só um deles rir.

Ela se atirou na cama e olhou em volta. Nenhuma das outras garotas estava ali, e ela sentia falta dos dormitórios da Grifinória. Talvez mais alguns meses e o sétimo andar estaria pronto, e ela poderia dormir lá o quanto quisesse...

Ela estava em Hogwarts, toda reconstruída, como se nunca tivesse acontecido uma guerra lá. Estava sentada no pátio, e o dia era ensolarado, com muitas borboletas pelos jardins e pequenos insetos. Jorge apareceu, e estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse. Ela a segurou e ele a puxou para cima. Eles ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, até que Rony chegou e o levou embora. O coração dela disparou; por que ele o levara embora? Não era justo!

Então ela acordou, amaldiçoando o próprio cérebro por criar uma idéia tão estúpida. Como se ela gostasse de Jorge Weasley.

Hermione levantou logo e foi lavar o rosto. Já tinha o bastante no que pensar, sem aquele sonho idiota.

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e vestiu-se. Sentia-se com as forças restauradas, mas aquele sonho a atormentaria o dia todo.

O dia estava ensolarado e uma brisa fria batia às vezes. Antes que chegasse até o salão principal para receber as instruções diárias, Jorge a alcançou.

- Hey! Rabo-de-cavalo andante!

Ela se virou e viu Jorge Weasley e seu sorriso.

- Ah, oi Jorge.

Ele se pôs ao lado dela e eles foram andando até onde todos estavam, mas com um passo mais lento.

- Granger, perdoe-me se estiver enganado, mas acho que você me deve uma resposta. – o sorriso dele voltou, só não mostrava os dentes. Era um sorriso nervoso, talvez.

- Ahm, eu não sinto raiva de você. – ela sorriu, um sorriso triste - Só fico imaginando como deve ser. Você sabe.

- Ah. – ele olhou para frente e ela viu uma de suas sobrancelhas se erguer. As mãos deles foram diretamente para os bolsos e ele ficou pensando um pouco – Ah, bom. É como se faltasse algo toda hora. É como se o outro lado da orelha extensível fosse inútil. Não há som.

- Mas a vida tem que continuar – os dois disseram baixinho ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha, talvez eu tenha um pouco de raiva porque você parece o Rony de longe.

Os dois riram brevemente e foram se juntar aos outros.

Ele tinha passos maiores, então ela foi até lá olhando para suas costas. Sentia tanta pena, mas os dois sempre foram fortes. Ainda doía ver só um deles, saber o que acontecera há um ano, que a baixa fora pesada demais. Mas por outro lado, era como se ela finalmente pudesse conhecê-lo. Sem irmão ao lado, ele era Jorge Weasley, não Fred-e-Jorge. Claro que ela se sentia mal em pensar nisso, o ideal seria que ninguém tivesse morrido. Mas a vida era injusta de muitas maneiras diferentes.

No dia seguinte eles começariam a reconstituição do campo de quadribol. Só de pensar na altura e no risco que tudo aquilo envolvia, um calafrio percorreu seu peito. Mas pelo menos seria uma alegria para a maioria deles. E ela gostava de quando todos ficavam alegres, afinal, Lord Voldemort já havia morrido, mas os tempos ainda eram difíceis. As mortes foram recentes, e sem Hogwarts, o futuro de algumas pessoas ainda era um borrão.

Ela só esperava que o dela fosse bom, e reservasse boas surpresas.


	3. Chapter 3

Uma semana de trabalho foi suficiente para que o campo de quadribol fosse restaurado, afinal a batalha se deu praticamente dentro do castelo. Os garotos foram buscar suas vassouras e Gina pediu a Rony que buscasse a dela.

Minerva resolvera que daria os sábados e domingos de folga, já que mais gente estava ajudando e o básico já estava feito. O castelo estava construído o bastante para comer, usar os banheiros e dormir.

Outros sonhos como aquele estavam a incomodando novamente, principalmente depois da conversa rápida que ela teve com Jorge. O resto da semana fora normal entre os dois, mas ela não podia negar que estava estranhando a si mesma. Como podia se sentir tão confusa em relação a ele? Como podia estranhar os sinais óbvios que o próprio cérebro mandava ao corpo toda vez que ele falava com ela ou dava uma gargalhada?

Bom, talvez fosse o jeito que ele olhava pra ela. Hermione nunca poderia saber o que ele estava pensando, o olhar era indecifrável. Tinha uma mistura de curiosidade e brincadeira, mas também era muito intenso.

Era difícil de pensar em algum Weasley sendo tão cruel, mas ela não podia descartar a possibilidade de ele estar brincando com ela.

O sábado chegou chuvoso, e todos se reuniram no salão principal para comer o café da manhã.

Já havia duas mesas no salão, por causa da quantidade de gente. Ela foi se sentar com as amigas, e ficou ao lado de Gina, que conversava com Luna. Olhou para frente e viu Rony conversando com algumas garotas, todo cheio de si, com um sorriso insuportável no rosto.

Insuportável porque aquele sorriso já fora só dela, e agora ele estava lá sorrindo daquele jeito como se aquele sorriso não carregasse nada com ele.

E ela nem fazia idéia quem eram aquelas garotas. Ela não se importava, na verdade.

- Temos um plano novo para assassinato, Granger?

A voz de Jorge trouxe-a de volta para a realidade.

- Ah, não. – ela riu – Por enquanto.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e pegou algumas torradas e queijo. Hermione ficou olhando, intrigada. Desde quando eles eram amigos?

Jorge olhou para ela e sorriu, antes de dar uma mordida na torrada.

- Se perguntando por que eu continuo sem orelha?

Hermione sentiu o rosto aquecer, estava envergonhada por ter ficado olhando para ele. Então ela sorriu de leve e se concentrou na própria comida.

- Você é uma garota esperta. Acho que pode imaginar por que ele fez aquela burrice com você. – houve uma pausa – Ah! Não que ele tenha razão, mas você deve saber que ele é completamente carente de atenção e...

- É, eu sei. Só achei que ele já estaria satisfeito com a atenção que recebeu depois de tudo o que aconteceu. – ela remexeu o prato com o garfo, já sem fome – Achei que eu era suficiente.

- Hah! Pode crer que você é.

Na mesma hora em que ela olhou intrigada para ele, o sorriso de Jorge desapareceu, junto com o próprio Jorge, que pegou algumas torradas e foi para o pátio.

Ela olhou para o local onde Rony estava, e viu que ele estava olhando pra ela. Ela fechou a cara e saiu dali também. Será que agora ele estava se incomodando até com o fato de Hermione conversar com alguém? Ouviu passos atrás de si, ele estava vindo atrás dela, e ela se virou rapidamente.

- O que você quer, Ronald?

Rony ficou parado, olhando para ela, com o rosto contraído em raiva.

- Eu perguntei qual o seu problema!

Então ela percebeu que estava respirando extremamente rápido e o peito estava arfando. Algumas pessoas olhavam, outras pareciam nem se importar. Nos tempos de Hogwarts as pessoas brigavam o tempo todo, aquilo estava virando rotina.

Harry chegou correndo e pegou Ron pelo braço.

- Qual o seu problema, Rony? O que eu fiz pra você? – Hermione disse baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem. Ela só não sabia se era porque estava triste ou se era ódio. – Não é como se eu fosse a pessoa que está por aí com um bando de gente a tiracolo!

Ela saiu dali a passos largos e foi para o pátio. Estava chovendo, mas era melhor do que ficar dentro daquele castelo. Em pouco tempo seus cabelos ficaram molhados e ela resolveu ir para o vestiário dos times de quadribol para ficar sozinha por alguns momentos, a última coisa que ela queria era olhares curiosos.

Baixou a cabeça e começou a correr. Não porque queria fugir da chuva, mas porque queria chegar logo lá. Até que sentiu como se tivesse batido numa parede e estava caindo quando algo a puxou.

- Hey!

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu Jorge se abaixando para pegar a vassoura.

- Ah, sinto muito. Eu tenho que ir agora.

Jorge se levantou e se pôs no caminho dela.

- O que faz por aqui? – ele sorriu, como sempre – Sabe, até onde eu sei o castelo é para o outro lado.

- Não quero chegar ao castelo – ela murmurou – Só me deixe passar, Jorge, agora não é uma boa hora.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

- Seu irmão idiota. Não sei o que deu nele, e se você descobrir, por favor, me avise.

Ela saiu correndo e entrou no vestiário. Com alguns acenos de varinha a roupa estava seca e os cabelos também. Sentou-se em um banco e escorou a cabeça na parede. Pegou a varinha e ficou fazendo movimentos mecânicos, conjurando coisas e murmurando feitiços. Não queria ficar pensando em Ron, não queria pensar em Jorge, não queria pensar em nada.

Hermione ficou ali por algum tempo, tentando afastar os pensamentos, mas antes que pudesse evitar estava inerte novamente. Imagens da guerra se misturavam com os sonhos que vinha tendo, e depois eram substituídas por imagens do largo Grimmauld, e depois da barraca, até...

Que a porta se abriu e Gina entrou por ela.

- Ah, oi Gina.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dela e as duas ficaram se olhando por algum tempo.

- Mi, você sabe que eu sempre fui muito honesta sobre tudo, e muito aberta com esse negócio de você namorar meu irmão...

- Você sempre foi super aberta com tudo – Hermione sorriu – Às vezes eu chego a me assustar.

- Agora, preciso saber uma coisa de você. – Gina pôs a mão no ombro de Hermione, e um meio-sorriso surgiu – Você está a fim do meu irmão, não está?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que não fui eu quem terminou com Ron, certo?

- Ah, não se faça de boba! – Gina fez uma cara que lembrou muito a Sra. Weasley – Meu outro irmão, sabe. E antes que você percorra a lista toda: Jorge.

Hermione gargalhou e então parou ao ver a expressão da amiga.

- Claro que não, Gina.

- Ah. Não precisa mentir, mas de qualquer jeito achei que você já teria entendido a razão do comportamento de Rony.

Houve uma pausa.

- Acho que não. Foi completamente repentino e ele não me disse uma só palavra.

- É óbvio que ele ficou com ciúmes, Hermione! Lembra do baile de inverno uns anos atrás, quando Fred e Jorge simplesmente conseguiram um par? Ele sabe o quanto ele conseguiria o que quer se quisesse, e acho que Rony interpretou dessa maneira quando viu que vocês estavam conversando.

- Mas ele terminou comigo, a culpa é dele se não é com ele que eu converso. – Hermione murmurou – E ele tem companhia suficiente, acho que você já deve ter percebido. É como se fosse...

- ... A época Lilá Brown de novo. Achei isso também.

As duas riram; Gina se levantou e estendeu a mão.

- Agora vamos voltar ao castelo, e, por favor, pare de mentir pra si mesma. Eu conheço meu irmão e conheço você também.

Hermione sorriu, cansada, e se levantou. Não adiantaria nada passar o sábado naquele lugar, afinal.

Hermione foi para o quarto e ficou lendo até sua barriga roncar. Olhou no relógio: meio-dia e quarenta e dois. Desceu para o almoço, e quando chegou ao saguão viu o alvoroço em volta dos Weasley. Então Harry saiu lá do meio e veio até ela com um sorriso tão largo que ela já podia imaginar o motivo.

- Hermione! Você vai assistir o jogo, certo?

- Acho que sim, que outra escolha eu tenho?

- Ótimo. Acho que se alguém se machucar você vai dar conta.

Ele saiu e ela se sentou para comer. Olhou para a direita e viu Jorge conversando alegremente e gesticulando largamente. Ao lado dele, Rony estava de costas para ela, com o braço passado pelos ombros de alguma garota com um cachecol da Lufa-Lufa. Gina estava de mãos dadas com Harry, olhando para ele com uma expressão de desafio. Todos pareciam saber o que queriam de suas vidas, mas ela não.

Afinal, o que Hermione queria?


	4. Chapter 4

Os garotos e garotas foram até o campo. Os jogadores carregavam suas vassouras com um largo sorriso no rosto, parecia até natal. Depois de tanto trabalho, afinal, eles teriam algum prazer. O jogo começaria por volta das três da tarde, porque mais tarde haveria risco de chuva. Luna havia convencido McGonagall que poderia narrar, e já estava chegando ao microfone quando Hermione sentou-se e a viu. Luna acenou alegremente e começou a dar tapinhas no microfone para verificar se funcionava.

Então Hermione acenou para Harry e Gina. E logo atrás deles veio Jorge, alto e robusto com seu uniforme de quadribol, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

E a mão dele se ergueu no ar e acenou para ela.

Hermione acenou de volta e sentiu o rosto aquecer novamente. Não que houvesse algo de errado em um aceno, mas ela não sabia que a amizade repentina dos dois era algo... Público.

O jogo começou e a coisa logo esquentou. Eles estavam voando bem melhor do que ela lembrava, mesmo que não entendesse nada sobre o jogo.

Ficou um tempo olhando, e olhando e olhando... E percebeu que seus olhos se continham por mais tempo em Jorge e Rony. Como ela era idiota, como se permitira gostar dos dois? Os sentimentos por Ron se misturavam, ela tinha saudades do que eles tiveram, mas estava com raiva por ele tê-la trocado tão facilmente. E Jorge, ele parecia... O certo a fazer, por mais que de um modo geral parecesse errado. Ron estava sempre mudando de humor, e qualquer coisa balançava sua auto-estima e ele já se irritava e irritava a todos que estavam em volta, mas Jorge, não. Jorge ria, ele era engraçado, e por mais que ela odiasse admitir, era inteligente. Saiu precocemente de Hogwarts e montou uma loja genial com o irmão, com artefatos interessantíssimos e intrigantes...

E ela viu um risco ruivo cair. Era Gina, havia sido atingida por um balaço que foi para o lado errado de alguma forma, e estava caindo. Todos os jogadores se apressaram para pegá-la antes que caísse e Hermione logo se levantou e foi correndo até onde eles estavam pousando.

- Levem-na para os dormitórios! – ela gritou – Ela precisa de uma cama antes de tudo!

Eles seguiram com Gina no colo até os dormitórios. Ela gemia de dor, mas nada grave parecia ter acontecido. Harry deitou-a na cama dela e saiu de perto para que Hermione chegasse perto.

- Ok, todos saiam daqui, preciso de silêncio! – ela tirou a varinha das vestes e todos saíram. – O que aconteceu, Gina?

- Ah, o batedor do outro time mirou em mim, mas não... Ai! Não era pra ter sido tão forte.

- Eu cuido disso.

Hermione pegou sua bolsa e vasculhou por remédios da época da viagem atrás das horcruxes. Achou um frasquinho para ossos quebrados e uma pomada trouxa para dor. Cuidou de Gina e deu uma poção para que ela dormisse e não se preocupasse com nada. Assim que saiu do quarto, todos se viraram e olharam para ela.

- Ok pessoal, ela vai ficar bem, mas meus estoques estão baixos. Preciso que os melhores preparadores de poções falem comigo amanhã ou que os que não são e conhecem alguns, avisem a essas pessoas para falarem comigo amanhã.

Hermione olhou no relógio: faltava cerca de meia hora para o jantar. Assim que ela tirou os olhos do relógio e se sentou em uma poltrona confortável, todos saíram, deveriam estar com fome depois de um jogo como aquele. Harry saiu para procurar o pomo que não devia ficar perdido por aí. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns minutos para tentar relaxar.

- Olá Madame-Promfrey-Segunda.

Ela olhou para Jorge com um sorriso cansado e se ajeitou na poltrona.

- Oi Jorge. Sua irmã está bem, mas está dormindo agora.

- Eu sei. Não é sobre ela que eu quero falar. Quero agradecer.

O olhar dele estava diferente. Não que ele estivesse sério, mas também não estava brincando. Estava apenas sorrindo sinceramente.

- Ah, não foi nada, Jorge. Foi pra isso que eu fui convidada para ver o jogo, não é? – ela riu.

- Bom, eu sabia que iria porque todos já notamos o seu gosto apurado para jogadores de quadribol.

A boca de Hermione entreabriu e uma sobrancelha se ergueu. Jorge riu gostosamente e pegou uma mão dela.

- Você sabe que não pode me enganar, não é? Eu e meu irmão praticamente criamos a mentira. – ele sorriu largamente – Eu sei qual é a sua, Hermione.

- Você falava em agradecer. – ela riu, tentando mudar o assunto.

Jorge se levantou e ficou parado na frente dela. Pegou-a pelas mãos e a puxou para si. Os dois ficaram um tempo se olhando, até que ela finalmente se rendeu e fechou os olhos. Sentiu os lábios de Jorge tocarem os seus enquanto uma mão segurava firmemente sua cintura e a outra se enlaçava em seus cabelos cacheados. Então as mãos delas se apoiaram no peito dele e ela percebeu como ele era firme.

E quando a tontura passou, seus lábios se separaram. Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso brincalhão e ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele lhe deu um selinho para calar.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Granger.

- Ok – a voz dela saiu fraca.

Jorge selou seus lábios mais uma vez e saiu da sala comunal com um sorriso escancarado.

Hermione ficou parada, com os cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso querendo por tudo sair, mas ela não queria mostrá-lo, parecia idiota demais. E mexida demais também, ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar em que Jorge a deixara se sentindo como se um furacão extratropical recém houvesse passado.


	5. Chapter 5

A noite de sábado para domingo foi inquieta. Hermione passara o dia na cama tentando se distrair com livros, mas depois percebeu que não conseguia absorver nada, porque ficava pensando no beijo que Jorge lhe dera. E a confiança que ele tinha em si mesmo era tão sexy e tão inacreditavelmente contrário ao comportamento de Rony!

Gina continuava dormindo ao seu lado, e Hermione sabia que dormiria até a manhã seguinte. Isso daria liberdade a ela para ficar pensando até tarde, e nem dormir se quisesse, mas antes que percebesse ou olhasse o horário, ela pegou no sono.

E se sentiu uma pré-adolescente boba quando acordou no outro dia com o corpo relaxado e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Gina estava sentada na beira da cama, olhando de forma engraçada pra ela.

- Ah meu Deus, Hermione, você FICOU com meu irmão! – ela riu – Caramba, demorou um monte!

- Como assim demorou? Faz o que, quatro meses que chegamos aqui?

- Ah, ele e Fred costumam... – ela se corrigiu – costumavam conquistar uma menina bem antes. Quando eles queriam, sabe.

- Ah. Bom, eu acho que isso é bom, então... Que tenha... Demorado – Hermione sorriu.

- Ahhh você está toda boba! – Gina se levantou e foi até ela para incomodar – Ta namorando! Ta namorando!

- O quê? Não!

Então o pensamento que vinha evitando passou por sua cabeça: o que ela faria agora? Rony tentaria matá-la, ela tinha certeza. E o que a Sra. Weasley falaria? Era como se ela fosse uma pegadora de Weasleys, ela pensou. A Sra. Weasley ficaria imaginando qual seria o próximo.

- Eu... Não posso, Gina. O que sua mãe vai pensar de mim?

- Ah, eu falo com ela.

As duas saíram do dormitório e deram de cara com várias pessoas. Hermione ia dar meia-volta, mas Gina a segurou. Todos vieram checar se Gina estava bem, e sentiu uma mão a puxar gentilmente para longe do pessoal.

- Dormiu bem? – a voz dele era baixa e grave.

- Ahm, sim...

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela e ela se sentiu fraca de repente. Lembrou-se que esquecera completamente de comer e que estava ficando difícil ficar perto dele depois daquele beijo. As coisas haviam mudado, agora ela queria passar longos períodos de tempo com ele, e ela nem sequer perguntou a Gina como Jorge era em relação a isso.

- Que bom. Eu pedi um pequeno favor à McGonagall, vou fazer uma surpresa pra você hoje à noite.

- Ah, ok... – ela baixou a cabeça e passou na memória como diria isso a ele – Jorge, nós vamos... Fazer disso aqui uma coisa pública? Agora?

- Só se você quiser – ele sorriu – Claro que pra mim a parte do "secreto" é bem mais divertido.

- Ah, temos um acordo então.

Jorge fez de conta que estava pegando um livro atrás dela e deixou a boca bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Saia daqui antes que eu perca o controle, Granger. – e riu de leve.

Ela sorriu e saiu correndo de lá. Precisava comer, mas sentia borboletas no estômago. Dobrou a esquina para chegar ao salão principal e deu de cara com Harry e Rony.

- Bom dia! – ela disse educadamente.

- Dia, Mione. – Harry respondeu e puxou Rony para longe.

Ela correu para comer e se sentou em um lugar que sabia que era bem longe de onde Rony sempre ficava com suas namoradinhas a tiracolo. Ela começou a comer e logo se sentiu satisfeita, estava pensando no que Jorge dissera: haveria uma surpresa!

Ela sabia que aquele sorriso bobo de menina apaixonada estava nos lábios. Era mais forte que ela, era a felicidade querendo ser escancarada. Afinal, um cara mais inteligente, mais atraente e mais interessante que Rony achava que ela valia a pena. E o beijo foi tão bom, e tão carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão intenso...

A manhã passou se arrastando, ela ficara no pátio conversando com Gina e Luna, apesar de não falar uma palavra sobre ela e Jorge Weasley. As pessoas já apontavam pra ela enquanto andavam, e ela tinha certeza que era por culpa do sorriso escancarado. Ela sabia que todos reconheciam uma pessoa apaixonada quando via uma, era como um farol.

No almoço, tudo ficou mais complicado. As pessoas começaram a falar com mais intensidade, parece que um inconveniente vira os dois se beijando e espalhara para todo mundo o motivo daquele sorriso bobo dela. Não demorou muito até Rony surtar.

- Você devia ter vergonha, Hermione! – ele gritou com ela quando ela foi para o pátio tomar um pouco de sol – Primeiro eu, agora ele? QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?

- Não, Ronald, qual o SEU problema? Você terminou comigo, lembra? Eu gostava tanto de você, e você terminou comigo porque preferiu ter várias ao redor! Agora me deixe em paz, por favor!

Ela se virou para sair dali, os olhos estavam começando a ficar carregados novamente; até que o braço dela foi puxado com tanta força que o ombro fez um barulho engraçado.

- Hey!

Rony a puxou para perto e ficou olhando em seus olhos, ela sentia que ele podia ver através de sua alma. Puxou a varinha e apontou para ele:

- Protego!

Como ela estava extremamente perto dele, os dois foram atirados longe. Um pequeno grupo de gente já estava em volta deles, cochichando. Hermione só queria que ninguém estivesse ali, toda aquela fofoca estava começando a ficar extremamente incômoda.

- Então vai me dizer que não sente mais nada por mim? – Rony gritou quando se levantou, e logo foi contido de avançar nela por Harry – Vai dizer que meu irmão é mais importante que eu?

Hermione começou a chorar e respirou fundo. Não queria ser honesta com ele, porque ela mesma não sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Isso não importa pra você, não é? Na verdade você só está desse jeito porque tudo isso machuca seu ego. Sempre foi assim, sempre será, até você mudar e ver que ninguém está tentando atingir você, porque o mundo não gira à sua volta.

Ela deu as costas e foi de volta ao salão principal. Rony a chamou uma vez com uma voz triste, mas ela não virou. O desabafo foi necessário, ela estava cansada daquele comportamento, ele já era um adulto de dezoito anos, teria que ouvir mais cedo ou mais tarde. E ela era adulta o suficiente pra perceber que qualquer coisa que ela quisesse com ele não teria futuro nunca.

Jorge apareceu rindo com alguns colegas, e quando a viu chorando o sorriso desapareceu e ele foi abraçá-la.

- Não pergunte o que aconteceu. Só me abrace.


	6. Chapter 6

- Está tudo bem, não precisa chorar – ele sussurrou e a levou para longe dali.

Hermione se deixou levar, descobriu que se sentia segura nos braços dele. Era como se nada pudesse acontecer enquanto ele estivesse ali. Ele a levou até uma sala de aula e trancou a porta depois que os dois já estavam lá dentro.

Hermione sentou-se em uma mesa e suspirou. Não ia chorar na frente dele, ela não era mais uma adolescente sensível. Então ele se encaixou entre as pernas dela e a abraçou e ela se sentiu confortada novamente, era inacreditável como os corpos dos dois sintonizavam perfeitamente.

- Sabe, eu roubei um sanduíche pra você. – ele riu de leve – Quando começou a gritaria eu não sabia se você já tinha ou não comido, então... – ele tirou do bolso um sanduíche enrolado em plástico – Achei melhor pegar isso pra você.

- Ah, que gentil, Jorge. – ela pegou e deixou de lado – Mas não estou com fome agora – ela sorriu – Desculpe pelo fiasco, eu não sou assim normalmente.

Jorge riu e deu um selinho dela.

- Acho que falhamos na parte do segredo – Hermione riu.

- Ah, tudo bem, afinal estamos em Hogwarts com pessoas que eram de Hogwarts. Eu não esperava outra coisa, na verdade.

Ela ficou olhando para ele por um tempo, pensando se deveria perguntar como ele se sentia em relação a isso. Mas é claro que ela não precisou perguntar, porque ele a beijou novamente, com mais intensidade dessa vez. Hermione colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e as mãos deles percorreram desde seus cabelos até as pernas dela, onde pararam. Ela estava completamente envolvida quando Jorge se afastou de repente.

- Ok, acho que chega – ele riu – Agora, preciso que me encontre aqui lá pelas cinco e meia da tarde. Tudo bem pra você?

- Aham – ela respondeu automaticamente, ainda meio zonza – Tudo bem...

Jorge beijou-a na testa e se virou para sair.

- Hey – ela estendeu a mão – Por que não fica mais um pouco?

- Ah, eu não posso, tenho uma coisa a fazer... – ele sorriu e voltou para dar outro selinho – Vejo você mais tarde.

Ele saiu e Hermione ficou um tempo ainda sentada em cima da mesa, sem fôlego, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Como ele era bom naquilo, e ela mal podia esperar para saber o que ele queria com ela mais tarde.

Finalmente se mexeu e saiu da sala. Foi andando bem devagar até a sala comunal, que estava quase vazia. Subiu até o dormitório e tomou um banho quente e demorado. Quando terminou de se arrumar olhou no relógio e percebeu que já eram cinco horas. Olhou-se no espelho. Estava uma garota normal, mas com o cabelo bonito e um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos. Nada de roupas chiques, nada de muito especial. Todos ali estavam levando o trabalho a sério e quando levaram as coisas para lá, nem imaginariam em levar vestidos e ternos, ou sapatos de salto.

Ainda havia meia hora de sobra. Olhou para o lado e desejou que Gina estivesse ali e pudesse conversar com ela, mas Hermione sabia que ela estava ocupada demais dando uns amassos com Harry. E quem pode culpá-la, pensou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios.

Luna entrou no dormitório com a mesma expressão de sempre e sorriu ao ver Hermione.

- Você está bonita. Vai ver Jorge?

- Ah... Sim... – Hermione se assustou com a pergunta tão direta – Luna, você saberia me dizer mais ou menos... Quanta gente sabe sobre... Eu e ele?

- Ah, todo mundo – ela deu de ombros e começou a trocar de roupa, as que ela estava estavam sujas – Sabe, aquele cara baixinho viu vocês dois.

- Ah, ok. – Hermione respirou fundo – E você e Neville, como vão?

- Ah, tudo ótimo. Ele está tendo algumas dificuldades com a estufa nova, então fui lá ajudar, mas há umas criaturinhas bem chatas lá que ficam atirando terra nas pessoas.

O relógio de Hermione apitou: cinco e quinze. Ela se despediu de Luna e foi em direção ao lugar em que havia visto Jorge pela última vez. Abriu a porta e o viu parado com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ah, olha quem está linda hoje. – ele sorriu – Sabe, não precisava tanto, eu não tenho uma orelha, nunca vou poder recompensar.

Hermione riu e sentiu o rosto corar. Jorge pegou sua mão e a levou para fora da sala. Caminharam um pouco de mãos dadas até chegarem a outra porta, que ela sabia ser de outra sala de aula. Mas, quando entraram, não era mais uma sala de aula. Era uma sala encantada de um jeito que eles pareciam estar sob a luz do luar e das estrelas, e uma mesa estava no centro, com velas em cima, pratos e taças de ouro. De alguma forma, alguns dos tesouros não haviam sido destruídos durante a batalha.

- Jorge...

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou um gênio – ele riu – Sente-se.

Jorge puxou a cadeira e ela se sentou.

Eles comeram, conversaram, foi uma noite ótima. Ele realmente a fazia sentir que estava no caminho certo, era natural conversar com ele, havia assunto, ele a fazia rir.

Quando terminou, eles saíram e ficaram caminhando devagar pelos corredores, de mãos dadas.

- Obrigada, Jorge – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele – Foi muito legal.

- O prazer foi meu.

Chegaram à sala comunal em pouco tempo. Assim que entraram lá, Jorge apertou a mão dela carinhosamente e foi para o dormitório. Hermione ficou um pouco em uma poltrona, lendo um livro. Ou tentando ler, porque nos últimos tempos estava ficando difícil prestar atenção em alguma coisa.

Ela não percebeu, mas pegou no sono ali. E só foi acordada pelos gritos de Rony.

- Você não tem vergonha, Jorge?

- Vergonha de que, Rony? De ficar com ela? Eu não tenho vergonha dela!

- DEVERIA! Você está namorando a sua cunhada!

- Ex-cunhada! Não esqueça que você terminou com ela! E por que isso incomoda tanto? Vá dormir e deixe as pessoas em paz, Ronald!

Os dois desceram e pararam por um instante quando a viram. Hermione se levantou para sair, mas Rony se pôs na frente dela.

- Viu o que você fez? Você me fez brigar com ele!

- Ron, não foi minha intenção... – ela olhou de um para o outro. Jorge estava de braços cruzados olhando Rony com raiva, esperando alguma coisa.

- Claro que foi! Por que outro meio você me atingiria? Você seduziu meu irmão!

Jorge descruzou os braços e se meteu entre os dois.

- Ela não me seduziu, nenhum de nós planejou isso aqui. As pessoas que não estão felizes, pelo menos não se importam. Você é o único incomodado com isso.

Rony sacou a varinha e Jorge também. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, e ela não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo ali. Achava que eles já teriam brigado antes, mas pelo visto Rony esperara uma hora menos movimentada para brigar.

- Jorge, não vale a pena... – Hermione tocou de leve no ombro dele, com medo que ele explodisse a qualquer momento – Vá dormir, não vale a pena...

Rony baixou a varinha e olhou em volta. Algumas pessoas acordaram com a gritaria e desceram as escadas para verificar.

- Você tem razão, Hermione. Você não vale a pena.

Rony subiu as escadas correndo e Hermione baixou a cabeça. Jorge a abraçou novamente e ela o apertou contra si.

- Ah, Jorge, eu sinto muito... Não quero que vocês briguem...

- Isso é típico dele. Mas nós vamos passar por isso juntos, você é minha namorada agora. – ele sorriu.

- Eu-eu sou? – ela olhou para ele, pasma.

- A não ser que me prove o contrário, você é.

- Eu nunca vou provar o contrário.

Eles se beijaram novamente e esqueceram que havia pessoas presentes ali. Assim que seus lábios se separaram, eles foram dormir e se afundaram em sonhos que só eles poderiam entender.


	7. Chapter 7

Três semanas se passaram desde o incidente com Rony, e as pessoas estavam a todo vapor na reconstrução. Cerca de oitenta por cento já estava pronto, e isso incluía as quatro salas comunais. Claro que sem as senhas nem nada disso, afinal, ninguém estava ali para competir entre as casas.

Hermione mal podia esperar o fim de semana chegar para passar mais tempo com Jorge. Durante a semana eles trabalhavam arduamente e se viam pouco antes de dormir, afinal todos iam cansados para a cama.

Rony estava mais calmo, ou parecia estar. Harry estava fazendo o favor de mantê-lo longe dela e Jorge mal falava com ele, esperando um pedido de desculpas, mas nenhum dos dois achava que ele realmente faria isso.

Sábado de manhã, ela levantou em um pulo e foi se arrumar. Encheu-se de perfume e foi até o lugar que Jorge falara no dia anterior para encontrá-lo.

Como sempre, ele já estava lá esperando por ela, com as mãos nos bolsos. O pátio estava vazio e estava frio. Ele a puxou pela cintura e os dois foram caminhando em direção a Hogsmeade.

- O que vamos fazer, Jorge?

- Ah, não se preocupe, você vai gostar – ele sorriu e deu um selinho em seus lábios – Nós não vamos ficar na minha loja o dia todo.

Eles foram caminhando e entraram no café da Madame Puddifoot. Sentaram-se a uma mesinha em um canto e Jorge fez o pedido assim que a garçonete chegou.

- Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando por que trouxe você aqui – ele pegou as mãos dela – E a verdade é que eu quero mimar você um pouco.

Ela sorriu e sentiu o rosto corar. Era difícil se acostumar com a gentileza dele, depois de ter namorado um cavalo como Rony. Mas ela não queria se acostumar, queria se sentir daquele jeito pra sempre: como se fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele.

Já era metade da manhã quando saíram de lá, de mãos dadas.

- Eu preciso passar na loja, preciso acertar algumas coisas. – ele a puxou para mais perto dele, e passou o braço pelos ombros dela – Se ficar muito incomodada eu prometo que compro uma pena nova pra você.

- Então eu já estou incomodada. – ela sorriu e passou o braço esquerdo pela cintura dele – Você quer alguma ajuda?

- Não é preciso...

Eles chegaram à Gemialidades Weasley e Jorge passou a chave pela porta e eles entraram. Ele foi para a sala dos fundos e ela ficou ali, olhando para os produtos intocados há tempo. Mais uma vez, aquele pesar chegou ao coração dela, como seria Gemialidades Weasley sem DOIS gêmeos? Como Jorge conseguia agüentar estar ali?

Hermione tirou o casaco e pôs em cima da mesa da recepção. Ficou olhando cada um dos produtos e se perguntando como eles poderiam ter tido inteligência para fazer aqueles tipos de artigos e ter tirado notas tão baixas nos exames.

Jorge voltou dos fundos da loja com uma prancheta na mão. Pôs a prancheta em uma gaveta no balcão da recepção e pegou Hermione pela mão. Levou-a até a sala dos fundos e acendeu a luz de lá. Era um depósito com várias caixas e havia uma mesa e várias cadeiras em volta. Parecia ser o lugar onde os dois vinham criando as coisas nos últimos tempos, depois de deixarem Hogwarts.

Jorge sentou-se em uma das largas cadeiras e bateu nas pernas. Ela foi até ele e sentou-se na transversal para ele em seu colo.

- Tsc tsc – ele fez com a língua – Não é assim que eu quero, senhorita Granger.

Ela se levantou e sentou-se de frente para ele. Ele a puxou para si e passou o polegar de leve pela pele do rosto dela.

- Assim é melhor.

Ele a beijou, e foi um beijo longo. Ela percebeu os sentidos se aguçarem. As mãos dele eram gentis, e ele sabia o que fazer, era como se a conhecesse melhor que ninguém. Então a coisa esquentou, e ele a puxou mais para perto, e as mãos dela passaram pelos cabelos dele, e ele passou as dele pelas coxas dela, foi até a bunda, e apertou.

Foi então que ela sentiu que ele estava completamente excitado. E a respiração dos dois acelerou, e os lábios dele começaram a beijar e roçar no pescoço dela, o que a fez arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Quando ela olhou para ele por alguns momentos, viu uma expressão tão séria e tão intensa que podia fazer as pernas de qualquer garota tremerem, e ela estava certa de que se estivesse de pé naquele momento, ela provavelmente sentiria o mesmo.

Ela queria fazer, queria mesmo, mas ainda estava incerta sobre como ela se sentia com essa coisa toda de ter intimidade com o irmão do ex-namorado. Não que ela estivesse pensando em Ron no momento, mas tinha medo de se entregar e tudo dar errado.

Mas, antes que pudesse se controlar, ela se pegou tirando o suéter dele e desabotoando a camisa que estava por baixo.

Jorge mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, olhou para ela e arrancou a própria camisa fora. Pegou-a no colo do jeito que estava mesmo e a colocou em cima da mesa. Ficou posicionado entre as pernas dela e foi desabotoando a camisa cor-de-rosa dela enquanto dava beijinhos em seu pescoço e pressionava o próprio corpo contra o dela.

Ele tirou a camisa dela e voltou a beijá-la. Quando o beijo terminou, ela olhou para ele e viu a grande vantagem que o quadribol trazia aos garotos: um corpo esculpido e forte. Nem demais, nem de menos, do jeito que ela gostava. Então ela começou a dar beijos demorados por todo o tórax dele, e a pele estava quente e ainda com o cheiro do banho. Sentiu as mãos dele por seu cabelo, e ela fez o caminho de volta pra cima, incluindo mordidas leves.

- Ahh Mione, eu te amo – ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Hermione parou, e olhou para ele. Jorge parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, e os dois ficaram sem dizer nada por um tempo. Então eles se vestiram de volta em silêncio.

Ela sabia que o amava, tinha certeza disso, por que era tão difícil responder? O fato é que ela ainda estava machucada com o que Ron fizera, e não queria ter que admitir que o que ela tinha com Jorge era verdadeiro, para depois ser deixada de lado novamente. Ou para doer menos quando isso acontecesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Uma semana se passou desde o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade. Hermione decidiu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, e seus hormônios continuavam gritando por Jorge. É claro que durante a semana eles apenas gritaram sem resposta, afinal o trabalho estava mais árduo que nunca, agora que o final estava próximo. Todos queriam ver Hogwarts pronta logo, e de preferência até setembro, que se aproximava.

Ela ficara pensando durante toda a semana se devia dizer a Jorge o que sentia. Achava injusto deixá-lo esperando, mas tudo estava indo tão bem e ela estava tão feliz que não queria arriscar admitir que aquilo era real, e como uma coisa real, teria um fim.

Hermione acordou no sábado de um sonho agitado. Ela ia falar a Jorge que o amava, mas então ele se transformava em Rony, e começava a gritar com ela e insultá-la. Ela acordou com o rosto inchado das lágrimas e sob o olhar de Gina, que parecia preocupada.

- Foi só um sonho – ela sorriu para a amiga para mostrar que estava bem.

Hermione tomou um banho bem demorado, se vestiu e desceu até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Jorge, que estava falando com algumas pessoas, parou na mesma hora e sorriu para ela.

- Dormimos até mais tarde hoje, senhorita Granger?

Ela sorriu e foi até ele. Olhou em volta: nem Rony nem Harry estavam ali. Então beijou seus lábios e encostou o corpo nele.

- Eu tive um pesadelo hoje, e fui relaxar um pouco no banho. Por isso demorei – ela se explicou e passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de Jorge.

- Você é malvada – ele sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse – Nunca mais diga que estava no banho.

- Por q... – ela começou a perguntar, mas parou. Já sabia a resposta.

Os dois começaram a rir, ele a beijou mais demoradamente e depois pegou sua mão.

Eles subiram até o dormitório dos garotos, e todos ficaram olhando. Hermione se sentiu estranha, ele estava levando-a lá para quê?

Eles entraram no quarto dele e ela percebeu que só ele dormia ali. Por que, ela não sabia. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando enquanto Jorge procurava por alguma coisa no malão.

Ele tirou uma caixa estreita e comprida, muito elegante. Ela olhou para ele, maravilhada, e depois abriu a caixinha. Era uma bela pena dourada, ela sabia o quão cara era, vinha namorando o produto há meses.

- Ah, Jorge, nossa! Eu não posso aceitar isso!

Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço direito pelos ombros dela e a puxando para seu peito.

- Eu prometi semana passada, lembra? E você merece todas as penas do mundo, Mi.

- Ah, Jorge, eu te amo – ela pôs a pena de lado, feliz, e sentou-se no colo dele de frente. Ia beijá-lo, mas viu a expressão de espanto dele e entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Então ele sorriu, e ela relaxou o corpo.

- Eu teria dado essa pena a você antes, se soubesse – ele riu – Não foi tão difícil, foi?

- Ah, eu estava com medo de falar e acabar com o conto de fadas.

- Conto de quê? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, coisa de trouxa.

Jorge sorriu e passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, e foi devagar até seus cabelos, até que a puxou para si e a beijou. Hermione pensou o quanto era sortuda por estar com ele, se perguntou por que não havia notado aquela pessoa tão incrível antes. Era como se ele fosse feito para ela, só para ela.

Então ele a deitou na cama e foi trancar a porta de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Eles se despiram sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Foi uma coisa natural, eles sabiam que deveriam tirar, já era hora, eles precisavam um do outro daquela forma. Então ela se deitou, e ele se pôs por cima e a beijou. Beijou com calma, e ela se sentiu segura como em todas as vezes em que ele a abraçava.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele passarem em seu íntimo, e seu corpo deu uma pequena guinada de prazer. Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente, ela sentia que ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, onde tocar, como fazer. Hermione beijou o peito dele, e depois subiu para o pescoço, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos ruivos dele.

Jorge segurou a respiração e foi colocando devagar. Ela mordeu o lábio para não gemer; ele colocou os braços por baixo das costas dela para mantê-la segura e sob controle.

- Tudo bem? – ele sussurrou.

- Tudo ótimo – e o beijou novamente.

Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, e ela sentia a respiração dele e o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Cada centímetro de seus corpos estava tomado de prazer, e ele aumentou a velocidade aos poucos. Gemidos contidos saíam de seus lábios com cada vez mais freqüência, e Hermione começou a dar leves mordidas nos braços e no trapézio de Jorge. Ela passou as pernas nele e trancou com os pés. Jorge agora a beijava toda hora para não urrar de desejo, e assim que ela sentiu o jorro quente dentro de si, ela também teve o orgasmo. Ele ficou um tempo dentro dela, o peito dos dois arfando, Hermione mal conseguia abrir os olhos, ainda estava tonta.

- Wow. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu expelir, estava cansada.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho – Sabe, eu percebi que nós não comemos ainda.

- Pois é. Só não me faça falar – ela sorriu.

Ele saiu de dentro dela devagar e ficou de pé, de costas para ela. Vestiu-se rapidamente e fez a gentileza de vesti-la também.

- Ok, termine de se vestir antes que eu fique pronto pra segunda. – ele riu e atirou o suéter e os sapatos para ela.

Eles saíram de lá ainda com as mãos dadas, e como esperado, ninguém estava mais lá. Eles foram até o salão principal conversando, e ela sabia que aquele sorriso estava novamente em seu rosto. Sabia também que as pessoas apontariam para ela e diriam "olhe, eles fizeram sexo!", mas o problema era inteiramente dela, ela pensou. Ninguém ali era mais criança e no contrato não dizia que aquilo era proibido. Eles se separaram para comer, Hermione sentou-se de frente para Gina.

- Ok, não me conte nada, eu não quero saber – Gina brincou e torceu o nariz – Sério, nem uma palavra. Shh.

Hermione foi para o pátio e sentiu uma brisa fria, mas leve. O tempo não ficava quente há meses, mas ainda assim o sol saía, e ela adorava quando isso acontecia. Um dia frio, mas banhado de muito sol e luz para se esquentar. Ela daria o tempo que Jorge precisava para ficar com os amigos, afinal ela não era a única pessoa que existia em sua vida.

Porém, não foi necessário esperar muito. Logo ele chegou e se sentou na frente dela para que ela abrisse as pernas e ele se deitasse em seu colo. Ela sorriu para ele, começou a mexer e a passar os dedos em seus cabelos, e viu que ele estava fechando os olhos e se acomodando melhor nela.

- Você é divina. – ele sussurrou, sua voz estava mais grave.

Ela baixou a cabeça e o beijou. Seus longos cabelos cacheados penderam ao lado da cabeça dele, fazendo sombra em seu rosto.

- Ok, parem com isso. – a voz de Rony fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça e Jorge se levantasse rapidamente.

- Ah, Ronald, o que foi que eu fiz agora? – ela se levantou, chateada, e assim que se levantou sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto.

- Você dormiu com ele! Não faz nem um ano que eu terminei com você! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões, mas o vento estava mais forte, e ela teve certeza que só os três ali estavam ouvindo.

- Agora você foi longe demais, maninho.


	9. Chapter 9

- Jorge, eu cuido disso – ela sacou a varinha e apontou para Rony.

- Eu não queria... – Rony deu um passo pra trás e sua boca começou a se abrir lentamente – Desculpe Mione, eu não queria...

- Mas você fez. – Jorge empurrou Rony com força – Espera mamãe saber que você tratou Hermione desse jeito, que bateu numa mulher.

- Espera ela saber que ela dormiu com você – Rony o empurrou de volta, mas não houve muito efeito – Você se acha muito bom, não é Jorge? Você com a sua lojinha que rende dinheiro, e... – Ele olhou para Hermione – Ela.

- Qual o seu problema, pela milésima vez? – ela avançou em direção a ele – Desde quando eu sou a errada aqui, Ronald?

- PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! Pare de falar comigo como se nunca tivesse se deitado comigo! – ele avançou nela novamente, mas Jorge o empurrou e ele caiu.

Hermione começou a chorar e saiu correndo para a sala comunal. Deixou os dois brigando atrás dela, deixou Harry falando sozinho quando andava em direção à confusão, deixou tudo e todos para trás. Só queria chorar em algum banheiro por aí, só queria entender como o melhor dia que ela já tivera de repente passou a ser o pior. Foi correndo até o banheiro mais próximo e começou a chorar. Lavava o rosto e chorava ao mesmo tempo, se sentia estúpida. Ela deveria ter batido nele de volta, mas na hora pensou que seria se rebaixar ao nível dele. E agora? Ela deixara Jorge lá, o que aconteceria? Será que os dois seriam dispensados? Será que ela seria também?

E a mais gritante de todas as perguntas: por que era tudo tão difícil?

Quando ele a abraçava, quando estavam juntos, o tempo passava voando, mas por que o mundo em volta era tão difícil de encarar? Toda vez que pensava na Sra. Weasley, seu estômago embrulhava, e quando Rony fazia seus showzinhos como aquele, ela tinha vontade de vomitar, ou sumir de uma vez.

Ficou cerca de meia hora chorando, até que a dor de cabeça começou e ela parou e lavou o rosto. Assoou o nariz e voltou a lavar o rosto, precisava se recompor.

Ouviu batidas na porta do banheiro, seguidas da voz de Jorge:

- Mione, abra a porta, você sabe que eu não posso tocar na maçaneta.

Ela foi até a porta e a abriu. Jorge entrou e a abraçou tão apertado que a tirou do chão.

- Como você está? – ele sussurrou e a pôs de volta no chão.

- Triste. Mas agora eu estou melhor, você está aqui. – ela sorriu, mas era aquele tipo triste de sorriso – Eu jurei que pararia de tentar entender o que se passa na cabeça dele, mas está cada vez mais difícil evitar.

- Eu já dei uma lição nele, pode ter certeza que ele se arrependeu. O Rony até parece um adolescente às vezes. Ele definitivamente não deveria ter dado aquele tapa em você.

Ele a puxou gentilmente pela mão e a tirou de dentro daquele banheiro. Assim que começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, ele a abraçou daquele jeito protetor de sempre e ela passou o braço pela cintura dele.

- Eu estou com medo, Jorge. Como tudo vai ficar agora? McGonagall e Flitwick viram?

- Eles não são mais nossos professores, sabe. Se viram, eu suponho que as medidas serão tomadas amanhã. De qualquer jeito, não acho que vá acontecer nada com você. – ele beijou sua testa – Fique tranqüila.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio e então parou. Puxou Jorge para si e o apertou contra seu corpo. Ele a abraçou e ela se sentiu segura, sentiu que o teto poderia desabar que ele estaria ali para protegê-la.

- Eu estou preocupada com você, Jorge. Não sei o que fez com Rony, não posso culpar você, mas ainda temo que alguma coisa ruim aconteça.

- Isso não importa agora – ele beijou sua testa – Nós precisamos almoçar, você tem comido pouco ultimamente.

- Eu não quero ir para lá – ela recuou um pouco – Não quero, vai acontecer tudo de novo.

- Ah, Mione, tanta coisa pior poderia acontecer com você, aquilo foi só uma briga. – ele sorriu de um modo acolhedor – Vamos lá.

Ela sorriu para ele e passou o braço direito por sua cintura. Ficou pensando no quanto ele era forte por passar por tudo aquilo, depois da morte do irmão. E ela fazendo beiço para ir ao salão principal. Ela era sortuda de estar viva!

Eles foram comer e foi uma das únicas vezes até aquele dia em que ele se sentou ao seu lado. Gina e Luna estavam na frente, e olhavam com expressões indecisas para eles.

- Admita maninha, sua língua está se debatendo para perguntar o que aconteceu – Jorge riu – Já tentou falar com seu outro irmão?

- Sim, já falei com ele e ele me contou tudo... É que... Eu acho que preciso falar com você depois, Mi.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e continuou comendo. Muito devagar, mas continuou comendo, porque Jorge a lembrava toda hora que ela mal se alimentara nos últimos dias. Não foi nada de propósito, ela só achava que o tempo era mais bem aproveitado ao lado dele, não comendo, dormindo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Assim que todos terminaram e a comida sumiu, Hermione e Jorge se levantaram para sair, mas Gina foi até ela e a puxou levemente pelo braço. Jorge disse que a esperaria no jardim e saiu de lá olhando pra trás.

Ela seguiu Gina até uma sala de aula vazia, e quando a porta se fechou atrás delas, Gina começou a remexer os bolsos enquanto falava:

- Olha, eu sei que ele realmente não merece atenção, principalmente de você, mas ele me implorou para entregar uma coisa pessoalmente, e longe de todos. – ela tirou um pergaminho dobrado e entregou a Hermione – Não sei o que há aí, então, por favor, não me culpe.

- Ok – Hermione sorriu para ela e abriu o pergaminho.

Estava escrito:

" Desculpe MESMO pelo o que eu fiz hoje. Sei que não há desculpas nem motivo para encostar um dedo sequer em uma mulher, mas eu perdi completamente o controle.

É que eu me arrependi de ter terminado com você desde o momento em que vi você conversando com Jorge. TODOS sabem da fama que ele e Fred tinham, não era muito trabalho para nenhum dos dois conseguir um encontro.

E eu ainda... Gosto de você. Então me desculpe, você me conhece, sabe que eu perco o controle fácil.

E por favor, pare de me machucar desse jeito, pare de falar comigo como se não tivéssemos passado por um milhão de cosias juntos, e pare de agir como se não me conhecesse.

Eu sei que não tenho o mínimo direito de pedir nada disso, mas toda essa situação está me cortando por dentro.

Ron "

- Ele não devia ter feito isso – ela sussurrou – Ele não tem o direito de me cobrar essas coisas, quem fez tudo isso foi ele...

- Eu posso...?

Hermione entregou a carta a ela e saiu de lá. Ela só não sabia com quem devia falar primeiro, Jorge ou Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

Ela não precisou se decidir: quando entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória, os dois estavam batendo boca. Como era um domingo ensolarado, a maioria dos alunos estava no pátio ainda conversando avidamente sobre o tapa que Hermione levara. Hermione viu Rony e se avançou de tapas nele, tentava arranhar sua pele, queria por tudo machucá-lo.

- Você não tinha o direito! – ela conseguiu acertar um soco no estômago dele – Você não tinha! Você quer, por favor, me dizer qual seu problema?

Jorge a segurou firme em seus braços e beijou seus cabelos. Ele sabia que ela atingira o limite da tolerância, mas não sabia o que havia provocado a crise de nervos.

- O que foi que ele fez desta vez? – Jorge sussurrou no ouvido dela, calmamente, para não piorar a situação.

Antes mesmo que ela respondesse, Gina entrou, com o rosto vermelho e um pergaminho na mão. Entregou a Jorge sem dizer nada e depois foi até Ron.

- Você não presta, Rony. – e saiu.

Jorge terminou de ler com as mãos trêmulas, e segurou Hermione mais firme contra seu corpo.

- O que você está esperando, maninho? Que ela se atire nos seus braços assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Hermione afundou o rosto no peito de Jorge e o abraçou forte. Ela o amava, se sentia segura perto dele, gostava de sua companhia, e o que acontecera mais cedo fora ótimo e natural, ela não queria deixar as lembranças dos bons momentos com Rony invadir sua memória.

- Você não vai conversar comigo? – Rony perguntou.

Hermione se virou com calma e pediu que Jorge os deixasse sozinhos por um momento. Sentou-se no braço do sofá e ficou olhando para Rony.

- O que você quer, Rony? Não está feliz o bastante com o estrago que já causou?

- Eu pedi desculpas, Mione. Eu só não quero que fique com ele, não quero que fique com ninguém – ele olhou para ela e chegou mais perto, mas ela logo se levantou e deu um passo pra trás – Só quero que fique comigo.

- Mas eu estou com ele agora, e você vai ter que aprender a aceitar isso. Eu não me lembro de ter incomodado você enquanto você desfilava por aí com seu exército de fãs.

- Pare de me tratar assim, Mione!

- Assim como? Você escolheu terminar comigo pra ter mais opções, Ronald!

- Desse jeito, me chamando de Ronald, fingindo que não perdeu sua virgindade comigo!

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre os dois e ele tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela pôs as duas mãos na frente em sinal de "pare".

- Não... Nunca mais... Venha com essa. Você sabe o quanto aquilo foi importante para mim, e você não tem o direito de atirar isso na minha cara, não depois do que você fez. Você simplesmente terminou comigo e foi correndo pros braços de outras garotas, ficou andando com elas a tiracolo desde que chegamos aqui, e só brigou comigo. Isso que você está sentindo é seu ego, não é amor. Você não admite que eu tenha achado uma pessoa ótima e você só conseguiu tietes.

- Mas elas não são você. – ele murmurou.

- O problema não é meu.

- Você sabe que é!

- Mas a culpa é sua! – Hermione começou a chorar – Eu amava você, Rony! Olha tudo o que eu passei, pense em todas as vezes que você me tratou mal, demorou séculos pra perceber que eu era sequer uma garota, e depois que eu confiei em você, você simplesmente... Não tem volta, nunca vai ter. Eu amo Jorge agora, e você precisa aceitar isso e continuar com sua vida, eu não posso ser torturada desse jeito toda hora.

Jorge entrou pelo buraco do retrato (ainda sem retrato) e foi até Hermione, que desabava no sofá. Rony saiu de lá com o rosto pálido e ainda em choque.

- Prometo que vou parar com o choro muito em breve – Hermione sorriu e Jorge limpou suas lágrimas.

- Eu sei – Jorge beijou sua testa e depois seus lábios.


	11. Chapter 11

Os dias passaram se arrastando, e agora faltava muito pouco para tudo ficar completo. Para finalizar, ficaram apenas aqueles que estavam lá desde o começo, isso era como uma honraria aos veteranos.

Hermione e Jorge estavam revezando os quartos dos garotos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal para se verem e se amarem. Ela temia que Rony desse outro piti se os visse saindo dos dormitórios juntos novamente.

Ele também resolvera ficar se pegando com uma garota onde quer que Hermione estivesse. Ele escolhera uma das suas fãs pra ficar com ele se agarrando por aí a hora que bem entendesse. Ela geralmente saía de perto o mais discretamente possível e ia fazer alguma coisa útil, como ajudar com a organização dos livros da biblioteca novinha em folha.

Minerva McGonagall seria a nova diretora, e não estava economizando para restaurar a escola. A biblioteca estava ainda maior, e corujas não paravam de chegar com os livros novos, já que os que haviam ali haviam sido todos queimados. Claro que alguns ainda demorariam até serem repostos por conta da raridade, mas com o tempo tudo voltaria ao normal.

Hermione estava terminando de almoçar quando Jorge sentou-se de frente para ela com o mesmo sorriso brincalhão de sempre, que ela amava.

- Hey.

- Oi, Jorge – ela sorriu – Alguma novidade hoje?

- Na verdade, sim. – ele estendeu a mão e fez carinho na dela – Eles me liberaram para voltar a Hogsmeade e reabrir a loja.

- Ah, que bom – Hermione sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e deu mais uma garfada apressada na comida – Mas onde você vai dormir daí? A vila é meio longe de Hogwarts.

- Por isso que eu vim falar com você assim que me liberaram. Sabe, quando eu for pra lá, nós não vamos passar muito tempo juntos.

- Ah. – ela terminou de comer e limpou a boca com um guardanapo – Eu não entendo ainda qual é a minha participação nisso.

- Eu queria pedir a você para vir comigo, mas não posso esperar que aceite, porque isto aqui é importante para todos nós – os dois se levantaram e ele beijou sua testa – Por isso eu acho que, na verdade, eu deveria pedir a você que me visitasse aos fins de semana, e me mandasse corujas.

- Ah, Jorge – ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e ficou aproveitando um pouco – Não quero que você vá embora.

- Não é tão longe, sabe.

Jorge olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu de canto. Hermione ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo, e não estava ligando que alguém os visse, que Rony os incomodasse. Não se importaria com mais nada, desde que estivesse com ele.

O beijo terminou e Jorge passou o braço pelos ombros dela como sempre. Eles foram caminhando até a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Como esperado, ninguém estava lá.

Jorge levou-a até um quarto e eles se beijaram. Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram nos cabelos dela, e a outra mão puxou-a firmemente pela cintura.

Hermione foi se afastando devagar e se despiu lentamente. Jorge ficou olhando admirado, e estava ficando cada vez mais excitado de acordo com o que ela fazia. Depois ela foi até ele e tirou seu suéter e a camisa. Foi dando beijos em cada parte da pele exposta, arranhando de leve suas costas. Jorge encostou-se a uma parede e sua cabeça pendeu um pouco para o lado. Sua respiração acelerou, e Hermione tirou seu cinto, seguido das calças. Passou as mãos por cima da cueca enquanto dava beijinhos demorados em seu abdome. Jorge mal conseguia se segurar, mas fechou os olhos e aproveitou enquanto ela tirava sua cueca muito lentamente e massageava seu membro já ereto feito pedra.

Então seus lábios o tocaram e Jorge teve um ímpeto de prazer que o fez gemer. Ele sabia que se olhasse para Hermione nua, ajoelhada em sua frente, ele não agüentaria muito tempo. Ela fazia aquilo muito bem, mas ele queria estar dentro dela de outra forma.

Ele a afastou gentilmente e ela levantou. Jorge terminou de se despir e se sentou em uma cama, e Hermione entendeu o que ele queria. Ela sentou-se lentamente nele, e seus gemidos baixos começaram manhosos, até que Jorge a beijou, porque se ela continuasse daquele jeito ele acabaria antes do tempo.

Hermione começou a se mover devagar, e Jorge começou a beijar e passar a língua em seus seios. O corpo dela ia para trás de vez em quando, e ele a mantinha segura. O quadril dela mexia e o dele também, e os seios dela balançavam de leve. Ele a segurou bem perto dele com uma mão e com a outra apertou sua bunda e deu uns tapinhas. Os dois estavam respirando alto, os gemidos abafados lutando para não sair, e ele começou a estocar mais rapidamente.

- Ahhh Jorge, eu to quase... – ela abraçou-se nele e mordeu de leve seu trapézio como sempre fazia quando estava prestes a gritar mas não podia.

- Eu também – ele beijou o pescoço dela e sentiu que ela estava se contraindo inteira e sua respiração estava falha.

A excitação de vê-la ter um orgasmo explodiu e ele ejaculou. Ela ficou se mexendo bem devagar por um tempo, os dois tentavam recuperar o fôlego e um sorriso cansado estampou-se nos rostos deles.

- Eu amo você – ela o beijou – Não sei como vou ficar tanto tempo longe, você me acostumou mal.

- Vai dar tudo certo – ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela e depois pelos cabelos – Eu prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

Jorge foi embora segunda, pela manhã. O dia estava chuvoso e sem muita iluminação solar, mas o que fazia todos trabalharem ainda entusiasmados, era a idéia de que estava quase pronto. Na época mais lotada da reforma, podia-se contar cem bruxos no castelo, e a população ali estava por volta de trinta naquela semana. Tudo o que faltava eram os feitiços avançados, as passagens secretas, a sala precisa (que estava dando mais trabalho até o momento para ser construída) e o tratamento das criaturas da floresta e do lago.

As refeições voltaram a acontecer em uma única mesa, por causa do número de pessoas. Hermione mal comia, ela já sentia falta do namorado e sabia que seria muito difícil passar a semana toda longe dele. Antes de começar o trabalho de segunda-feira, ela pegou o pergaminho do bolso, escreveu uma carta para Jorge e se levantou para ir até o corujal.

Poucas corujas estavam lá, a maioria havia fugido quando o conflito todo começou. Ela passou por cima da sujeira que normalmente cobria o chão, e foi até a menor coruja ali. Era apenas um pedaço de papel afinal, e quanto mais ágil ela fosse, melhor.

Um barulho de passos a fez olhar para trás enquanto ela prendia o papel à pata do animal. Rony se aproximava devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar concentrado no chão, tentando não pisar em nada. Ela virou-se de volta e continuou o que estava fazendo. O bicho saiu batendo as asas em direção a Hogsmeade e ela se virou para a saída.

Rony estava parado perto dela, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Oi Mione.

- Oi Ron. – ela cumprimentou com a cabeça e passou por ele, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Não vai falar comigo nunca mais? – a voz dele era meiga, ele estava um pouco assustado – Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas todo mundo erra, não é?

- É, talvez. – ela se virou – Veio mandar uma carta para quem?

- Ah. – ele mostrou a ela um pedaço bem pequeno de pergaminho que estava no bolso – Isso não é nada, só comércio. E eu imagino que a sua tenha sido para...

- Sim.

- Como está sendo?

- Eu acho que você não quer ter essa conversa comigo, sabe – ela baixou a cabeça – Vai ser estranho e desconfortável, eu acho que pro nosso bem é melhor... Não pegar esse caminho.

Rony chegou mais perto dela e aproveitou que ela não recuou para se aproximar mais um pouco. Tocou seu rosto e respirou fundo.

- Acho que o jeito que você está se sentindo com a falta dele é o jeito que eu me sinto todo dia desde que eu fiz aquela bobagem, Mione.

Ela tirou a mão dele do rosto dela muito gentilmente e recuou.

- Ron, não é porque ele está longe que você vai conseguir alguma coisa comigo, eu não sou assim... E você precisa despachar esse pergaminho, e... Precisa voltar para a sua namorada, ela deve estar atrás de você.

- Mas Mione...

- Não me faça ficar pensando no passado, não me faça ficar pensando nas coisas boas, porque eu já pensei bastante nisso antes. Não vou negar que nosso relacionamento funcionou até certo ponto, mas eu estou com o Jorge agora, e só porque eu não o vejo durante a semana não quer dizer que eu vou traí-lo. Por favor, Rony, me deixe ser feliz.

Ela saiu o mais depressa que pôde dali e foi trabalhar. A qualquer momento a resposta de Jorge chegaria e ela se sentiria um pouco mais próxima dele.

Cinco da tarde. Ela respirou fundo e foi um pouco para o pátio. A hora do descanso acabara de começar e ela estava cansada o bastante para ficar sentada em algum lugar coberto e assistir a chuva cair. Só não estava com sono porque estava ansiosa pela carta do namorado.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo já estava lá, mas já estava escurecendo quando a coruja pousou ao lado dela com a resposta de Jorge. Ela abriu imediatamente, entregou o petisco que guardara durante o dia para a coruja, e leu. Estava escrito:

"Olá querida!

Sinto saudades suas também, mas durante o horário de trabalho fica menos doloroso, porque algumas crianças por aqui me deixam louco e tudo o que eu penso no momento é como fazê-las comprar alguma coisa depois de tanta gritaria, haha.

Eu estou planejando algumas coisas para nós para o fim de semana, espero que goste. Hoje foi difícil, mas o que me alegra é saber que a semana não tem muitos dias e logo você estará nos meus braços.

Tomara que o trabalho aí termine logo, assim você vai poder vir me ver quantas vezes quiser. Ou até mais que isso, dependendo do que decidirmos.

Eu amo você, e –

Olha, chegou uma carta do meu irmãozinho aqui. Bem desagradável, eu diria. Ele tentou alguma coisa pra cima de você?

Se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa acontecer, me avise imediatamente.

Esse negócio aqui me deixou nervoso, eu vou tomar um chá e ir dormir assim que puder.

Estou com muitas saudades de você, linda.

Todo seu;

Jorge W."

Hermione releu as últimas linhas três vezes. Como assim? Então aquilo era o papel de Rony? Uma ameaça, uma declaração, uma mentira, o que havia sido?

O coração dela acelerou e ela guardou a cartinha no bolso. Foi correndo até a sala comunal, trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama. Olhou no relógio: sete e meia. Resolveu dormir mesmo sem jantar, precisaria de todo seu cérebro para manter a ansiedade sob controle no dia seguinte.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione acordou no outro dia e seu coração pulsou mais forte: esquecera de mandar a carta de volta para Jorge explicando que estava tudo bem. Levantou-se de um pulo, prendeu o cabelo, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e se vestiu. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e a tinta e fez a carta rapidamente. Avisou que mais tarde enviaria outra mais detalhada, mais romântica e menos apressada. Foi correndo até o corujal e despachou a carta. Foi para o salão principal e tentou comer, mas o estômago ainda estava enrolado.

Ela sentia falta do namorado, perguntava a si mesma como poderia agüentar até o final da semana. Talvez fosse melhor terminar o serviço ali de uma vez e ir morar com ele.

Ela só não tinha certeza se ele aceitaria isso.

Então ela se lembrou que algo na carta não fora terminado por causa da carta de Rony, que ela também não sabia do que se tratava.

O estômago dela embrulhou novamente. Será que ele contou alguma mentira a Jorge? Não era justo, ela não fizera nada de errado...

Rony apareceu de mãos dadas com a namoradinha que quase ninguém sabia o nome. Hermione sacou a varinha e conjurou moscas diretamente para o rosto dele.

- Que diabos você mandou por aquela coruja até seu irmão? – ela começou a gritar, e a garota loira ao lado dele arregalou os olhos e recuou dois metros – O que eu sequer FIZ para você, Ronald?

- Ei ei ei! – ele sacou a própria varinha e fez as moscas desaparecerem – O que é isso? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada errado!

- Ah, é? Ontem Jorge me mandou uma carta, e ele visivelmente ficou muito desgostoso com a que recebeu de você! O que estava escrito naquele maldito pergaminho?

- Ron, o que está acontecendo? – a garota finalmente falou. Sua voz era extremamente fina, e ela estava indo cada vez mais para trás – O que você fez?

- Eu termino isso aqui depois – Rony disse em um tom baixo para que só Hermione ouvisse e depois se virou para a namorada e inventou alguma história que ela não queria ouvir.

Ela saiu dali e foi trabalhar. O horário de almoço chegou rapidamente e ela sentou-se ao lado de Gina e Harry. Rony estava de frente para eles, mas ela nem se incomodava mais. Estava pensando em voltar a ser amiga dele, porque afinal de contas ela nem sabia se o bilhete que ele enviara era ou não especificamente sobre ela.

Então um berrador chegou. E foi andando até ela, e foi até Rony. E ele abriu, com as mãos trêmulas.

"RONALD WEASLEY!

EU FIQUEI SABENDO, MOCINHO, DE CERTAS ATITUDES SUAS! ASSIM QUE EU PUDER EU PONHO MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ! NÃO SE TRATA UMA MULHER ASSIM!

Hermione, querida. Desculpe pelo transtorno, ele não recebeu esse tipo de educação de nós.

AI DE VOCÊ, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA DESSE TIPO NOVAMENTE, VOCÊ VAI SE VER CONOSCO! "

Então o papel vermelho se consumiu e o rosto dele foi ficando vermelho. Hermione parou de comer na hora e saiu correndo. Foi para o pátio, que estava claro, mas o céu estava cinza. Era um daqueles dias claros, mas nublados, em que dói olhar para o céu por muito tempo, mesmo que o sol não esteja exposto.

Ela correu por um tempo, fugindo de ninguém, fugindo dos próprios pensamentos. Toda aquela coisa com Rony ainda estava muito fresca em sua mente. O jeito como ele terminara com ela, como ela se sentira quando o viu com as garotas em volta, a humilhação do tapa, a raiva, a saudades de ter paz. E como ele havia apontado aquela questão de "não finja que nunca dormiu comigo", ele sabia que ela era vulnerável àquilo. Ela demorara até confiar nele o suficiente para isso, ele não podia ter dito aquilo, e depois batido nela, afinal o que tudo aquilo importava para ele? Se ele a amava então por que fizera aquilo? E por que diabos ele acreditou que ela não teria um parceiro tão cedo?

Ela foi para o vestiário de Quadribol e ficou deitada por um tempo em cima de uma mesa, pensando, tentando descansar a cabeça.

Então Rony entrou lá e sentou-se em uma cadeira. Não a viu lá. Estava nervoso. Ele se sentou lá e ficou tentando controlar a respiração. Hermione sentou-se em cima da mesa e ficou observando, mas ele não a viu, então ela limpou a garganta. Rony olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e foi até ela.

- Você quer que eu saia? – a voz dela saiu rouca e desafinada, parecia que não usava a voz há anos.

- Não, eu preciso ter uma conversa honesta com você.

- Nós já tivemos essa conversa, eu acho...

Ele chegou mais perto dela e apoiou a bunda na mesa na qual ela estava sentada.

- Eu não queria ter batido em você, a última coisa que eu já quis na vida foi machucar você. Desculpe, Mione, eu não queria, mesmo.

- Já passou, apenas... Não faça de novo. – ela respirou fundo – Foi meio chocante, você costumava me passar tanta segurança, e... - a voz dela falhou, e ela teve que engolir a saliva para continuar – De repente você me odiava tanto que... Fez o que fez.

- Ah Mione, não foi porque eu odiava você, eu nunca odiei você, eu nunca conseguiria – ele pousou a mão no ombro dela – Foi raiva de mim, raiva do meu irmão, de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu acho que eu sei o que você precisa ouvir, pra seguir em frente. Então aí vai a verdade, mas, por favor, não entenda isso tudo de maneira errada. Eu só sinto que algumas coisas precisam ser ditas.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou olhando atentamente para ela.

- Eu fiquei triste quando terminou comigo, porque eu amava muito você, e eu tinha uma impressão de que eu valia mais pra você do que aquilo. Aí eu fiquei com raiva, porque você me deixou confiar, me deixou entregar pra você, e eu só conseguia pensar em coisas boas até aquele momento em que tudo caiu. Aí eu acabei aceitando que você não ia voltar pra mim tão cedo, e que talvez você realmente você preferisse a companhia de estranhas que oferecessem variedade e sexo fácil, e atenção. Então eu me culpei por não ter dado atenção suficiente a você, mas eu acabei me conformando, e não faz muito tempo. E então... Seu irmão apareceu, e eu me encantei com ele, porque ele é muito diferente de todos os caras que eu já vi. E eu gostaria muito que você me deixasse ser feliz com ele, porque eu estou em um momento importante da minha vida, Ron, e não quero ter que brigar com você nem nada disso para poder ser feliz. Você foi uma parte importante da minha vida, sempre será, mas eu estou com ele agora, e é ele quem eu amo.

Rony fez que sim e ela o beijou no rosto. Saiu de lá cansada, mas parecia ter tirado um grande peso das costas, afinal aquilo estava trancado em sua garganta fazia muito tempo.

Quando chegou à sala comunal, logo sentiu os braços de Jorge em volta de si, e afundou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele era sempre tão quente e aconchegante, e fazia com que ela se sentisse segura. Ela não queria soltá-lo, não queria largar dele nunca mais, aquele era um sentimento que nunca havia experimentado antes. Não tinha dúvidas de que era com ele que ela queria ficar, ter filhos dele, rir com ele.

Então ela percebeu que a presença dele ali não era uma coisa normal. Ela só esperava que aquela sensação de conforto, alegria e segurança não fosse tirada dela do mesmo jeito que Rony tirara.


	14. Chapter 14

- Gina me mandou uma coruja dizendo o que aconteceu na hora do almoço, eu vim correndo. Ele bateu em você de novo?

- Ah... Não. Ele não fez nada novo, na verdade, Jorge.

Ele a beijou, um beijo longo e calmo. Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo, até que ela se lembrou da coisa toda da carta e se afastou gentilmente dele.

- O que trouxe você aqui? – ela falou baixinho, não queria ter uma conversa muito alta no meio da sala comunal.

- Ah. Muitas coisas. – ele respirou fundo e pôs as mãos nos bolsos – Eu precisava falar com você sobre uma coisa, e eu estava escrevendo, quando eu recebi uma coruja do meu irmãozinho. – ele riu – Um bilhete um tanto indelicado, eu diria. Mas eu não quero conversar sobre isso agora...

Ele sorriu de um jeito malicioso e Hermione soube o que ele queria. O problema era que ela não queria, ela queria conversar, queria pôr pra fora sua agonia por causa da conversa com Rony, queria saber o que a carta dizia, queria saber tudo.

- Jorge, eu...

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu preciso conversar com você depois, por enquanto eu vou ficar matando o tempo e tudo o mais.

- Mas por que tem que ser depois? – ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele e acariciou o suéter preto que contrastava muito bem com os cabelos ruivos dele – Por que não conversar comigo agora?

- Porque você está com um ar cansado... – ele acariciou seu rosto e ficou olhando para ela.

Hermione olhou em volta e viu que a sala comunal estava cheia. Olhou de volta para Jorge e sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Eu queria beijar você, mas há muita gente aqui.

- Eu entendo. – ele riu – Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde nós damos uma escapada e vamos poder nos beijar o quanto quisermos.

Jorge foi cumprimentar todos na sala comunal, Gina e Rony haviam recém chegado lá para vê-lo e Hermione aproveitou a deixa para ir para seu quarto por um tempo. Gina e Luna já não estavam dormindo lá, porque afinal de contas havia tão pouca gente em Hogwarts que cada garota já tinha seu próprio quarto.

Ela se atirou na cama e fechou a cortina. Queria pensar, queria que a cabeça parasse de girar. Queria também conseguir conversar com Jorge sobre tudo aquilo, mas até lá levaria um pouco de tempo.

Pelo menos era isso o que ela achava. Assim que pegou no sono, foi acordada por Gina.

- Mi, estão brigando lá embaixo, acho melhor você descer.

- Brigando de novo? – ela se levantou, grogue – Quando isso vai acabar?

Gina ficou de pé, olhando preocupada para ela.

Hermione deixou o quarto e foi para o salão principal. Jorge e Rony estavam gritando, e as pessoas olhavam de longe, curiosas. Hermione chegou e se pôs entre os dois.

- Por que vocês não param de brigar nem um minuto? – ela estava ainda sonolenta e não tinha forças nem energia para gritar com eles.

Jorge entregou um pedaço de papel amassado para ela. Ela se afastou uns passos, esfregou os olhos e leu:

"Eu não quero saber o que ela vai me falar, não quero saber de conversa afiada pra cima de mim, não quero ouvir esse seu papinho de 'nos deixe em paz e supere tudo isso', não quero deixar pra lá. Essa garota vai ser minha, Jorge, você querendo ou não. Não me importa o que eu tenha que fazer, não importa, mesmo. A sua opinião não importa pra mim, e eu não vou desistir tão fácil dessa garota. Esse corpinho não é seu, mano. Não dessa vez."

Hermione respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ela estava certa que a briga acabara, estava certa que tudo estaria bem agora, mas não. Claro que eles iam ficar brigando por um tempão, claro que Ronald não ia deixar isso passar, que não ia aceitar perder mais uma. Como se ela fosse um tipo de prêmio. Então ela foi até Rony, enfiou o papel na boca dele e o empurrou.

- Por um minuto eu achei que você tivesse entendido tudo o que eu falei, Ron!

- Mas – ele tirou o papel da boca e jogou em um lixinho por perto – Isso foi antes de hoje cedo, Hermione! Eu mudei! Não vou mais brigar!

- Ah, claro. E por que eu acreditaria nisso?

- Espera aí – Jorge interrompeu – Do que vocês estão falando?

- Eu tentei falar com você, mas...

- Ta, eu sei... – ele a puxou para si e encarou Rony nos olhos, ela nunca o vira tão bravo – Eu preciso falar com você, Mi, vamos sair daqui.

Eles saíram de lá sem falar mais nada e foram para a sala comunal da Sonserina, que vivia vazia. Eles entraram lá e se sentaram. Hermione respirou fundo novamente, ela estava nervosa e com medo do que estava por vir. Ou pelo menos pelo o que ela achava que estava por vir.

- Eu vou direto ao ponto – ele suspirou e segurou as mãos dela – Eu quero que... Você fique uns dias comigo lá em Hogsmeade. Hogwarts está praticamente pronta e eu não quero que saia daqui contra sua vontade, mas eu acho que seria proveitoso para nós dois, ficar longe do imaturo do meu irmão, e sem contar que eu fiquei um tempo longe de você e... – ele passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dela e um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes surgiu em sua boca – Eu não paro de pensar em você, se você está segura, se aquele idiota está incomodando...

- Tem certeza disso, Jorge? – ela abraçou-o lentamente, sentindo-se aliviada – Eu não quero incomodar você, e não quero que faça isso por medo de me perder, porque eu sou sua.

- Não é medo de perder, é saudade, sabe – ele a beijou e sentou-se no sofá – E me mata trabalhar mas ficar com a cabeça aqui.

Hermione sentou-se no colo dele de frente. As mão de Jorge instantaneamente a envolveram e ela sorriu.

- Tem certeza que vai me agüentar por lá?

Ele não respondeu. Logo começaram a se beijar e não demorou muito para as roupas estarem no chão de um dormitório sonserino e os sorrisos, nos lábios deles.

:

(eu sei que demorei para postar capítulo novo, mas é culpa da faculdade. A fic NÃO terminou! Não esqueci dela! :3 )


	15. Chapter 15

Hogwarts finalmente ficou pronta, e os professores decidiram realizar um grande jantar de comemoração para todos os envolvidos na reconstrução. O salão principal estava lindamente decorado, e as quatro mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por mesas redondas que se estendiam por todo o salão.

Hermione ficou pronta quase na hora marcada para o jantar. Jorge a levou gentilmente até lá, eles cumprimentaram todos e se sentaram à uma mesa perto da mesa retangular na qual os professores se encontravam. Uma banda havia sido contratada para tocar no evento, e todos estavam se divertindo muito.

No fim da noite, estava combinado para Hermione ir com Jorge até Hogsmeade e dormir lá para ver se conseguiria se adaptar ao lugar. Ele saiu para se despedir de todos e ela ficou sentada em um banco perto da porta, balançando os pés levemente, feliz consigo mesma.

Ela ouviu passou e achou que fosse Jorge. Mas não era, era Rony, que foi caminhando lentamente até ela e sentou-se ao sei lado. Ela ajeitou o casaco sobre o busto e fechou mais as pernas, colocando o vestido mais para baixo, cobrindo mais a pele.

- Então você está indo hoje? – a voz dele estava confusa, ele estava claramente bêbado.

- Todos estamos indo hoje.

- Você me entendeu. – ele riu – Eu adorava quando fazia isso, se fazia de desentendida. – Ele encostou a mão na perna dela – Eu ficava tão excitado...

Ela se afastou rapidamente e quase levantou do banco. Ficou olhando para Rony, ele parecia triste e malvado ao mesmo tempo, era confuso demais.

- Ron, você precisa ir deitar...

Rony se aproximou dela e ela levantou. Ele a colocou contra a parede e pegou nas pontas do casaco para deslizá-lo pelos ombros dela, mas ela segurou.

- Só se for pra deitar com você, Mi. Se quiser, aqui e agora.

Hermione o empurrou para longe e sacou a varinha rapidamente.

- É, aham, vamos fingir que você vai me atacar.

- Por que você faz isso, Ronald? Eu tento ajudar, e você se aproveita das situações! Você precisa crescer!

- EU NÃO QUERO! Eu quero voltar atrás e nunca ter terminado com você!

- Você sabe que isso não é possível, Ron. Sabe muito bem. E você arranjou uma namorada, eu achei que estava tudo bem!

- Não está! Eu sinto falta de dormir com você, sinto falta do seu cheiro, sinto falta do calor do seu corpo, de me sentir amado, sinto falta dos seus ataques de raiva, do seu choro, da sua inteligência, sinto falta de tudo!

- Rony – ela chegou mais perto dele e pôs as mãos nos ombros dele – Eu vou falar uma coisa, você tem que me prometer que vai refletir sobre isso. Você não me ama, não sente falta de mim. Você sente falta da massagem que eu fazia no seu ego todo dia, e sente falta de se sentir no controle das coisas. Não é de mim que você sente falta. Agora vá dormir, antes que faça alguma coisa que se arrependa.

Jorge chegou nessa hora, olhou torto para Rony e passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione.

Os dois chegaram no apartamento que Jorge comprara para ele e o irmão em Hogsmeade. Estava tudo organizado, porém não possuía uma identidade própria. Caixas e mais caixas de produtos experimentais se empilhavam em um quarto, e no outro, era o quarto que costumava ser dele, mas agora ali existia uma cama de casal.

Hermione entrou e sentou-se na cama. Era confortável, e ela pensava em como seria dormir com ele todas as noites. Com um aceno de varinha, Jorge depositou as malas dela na frente do guarda-roupa e depois se sentou ao lado da namorada.

- Eu acho que esqueci de falar uma coisa. Antes de abrir Hogwarts para os estudantes, nós vamos passar uma ou duas semanas na casa dos meus pais. Tudo bem?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Jorge pegou sua mão nas dele.

- Ele tentou algo em você, não foi?

Ela baixou a cabeça e fez que sim.

- Por que não me contou nada sobre isso? Eu ouvi tudo, mais ou menos.

- Eu estou cansada de ser motivo de briga entre vocês dois. Eu só quero resolver tudo de uma vez, sozinha, sem precisar que você brigue com ele toda vez que alguma coisa acontecer.

Ele passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela e beijou-lhe a testa.

Naquela noite eles apenas dormiram. Ela ficou se remexendo na cama, pensando no quão difícil seria encarar Molly e dizer que estava namorando outro filho dela. E ainda conviver tanto tempo com Rony sob o mesmo teto. Mas a esperança dela era que talvez Rony não fosse, tivesse alguma coisa importante para fazer.

Era a esperança.


	16. Chapter 16

O dia seguinte começou frio, mas levemente ensolarado. Hermione levantou e vestiu um casaquinho leve por cima da calça fina e a regata do pijama. Escovou os dentes, prendeu os cabelos revoltosos e lavou o rosto.

Jorge estava na sala de estar, lendo O Profeta Diário, concentrado em alguma coisa. Hermione serviu-se de um copo de leite e uma fatia de pão com geléia e comeu rapidamente. Quando foi se virar, ele estava com uma mão apoiada na bancada, olhando para ela com uma expressão intensa e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não sabia que você ficava tão sexy de pijama.

Ela sorriu e pôs o cabelo para trás da orelha.

- São recém nove e meia da manhã, Jorge...

Ele riu, pegou-a no colo e a levou até o quarto. Colocou-a na cama e arrancou as próprias roupas como se fosse a última vez na vida em que fosse fazer aquilo.

Ele se pôs de quatro em cima dela e a beijou suavemente. Ela passava as unhas de leve nos braços e no peito dele. Distribuiu beijos leves pelo pescoço dele, e Jorge arfou. Hermione o derrubou e sentou-se sobre o quadril dele, tirando o casaco e a regatinha. Jorge levantou o tronco e a beijou, depois foi descendo, e acariciou seus mamilos com a língua, enquanto uma mão mexia em seus seios e a outra apoiava o próprio corpo.

Ele se deitou e a puxou junto. Enquanto ela beijava o pescoço do namorado dando pequenas mordidinhas, ele puxava a calcinha dela e apertava sua bunda.

Ela se levantou e tirou a calça. Deitou-se de bruços na cama e ficou olhando para Jorge intensamente, observando o desejo estampado no rosto dele ao perceber que ela estava com uma calcinha fio dental. Ele chegou mais perto e passou a mão, depois apertou e deu uns tapinhas. Os dois estavam sérios, um olhando para o outro.

Ele tirou a cueca e se posicionou em cima dela. Pôs um travesseiro embaixo do quadril dela para que ficasse mais empinado e baixou a calcinha dela lentamente.

- Oh baby... – ele afastou as nádegas e ficou olhando, com o membro já a ponto de bala.

Ele foi entrando nela devagar, mal podia se segurar. Ficou um tempo parado, tentando não olhar, era difícil não estocar com toda força. Então ela começou a se mexer lentamente, e Jorge também.

Tudo era tão bom com ela. Tudo era do jeito que ele gostava, porque era o jeito que ela gostava também. Ele às vezes se perguntava por que demorara tanto para perceber essas coisas nela, perceber a pessoa incrível que ela era.

O ritmo dos dois aumentou, aumentou, já não era possível controlar os gemidos e os movimentos, os corpos estavam praticamente unidos, quando ela teve um orgasmo, e ele ejaculou.

Jorge tirou a almofada debaixo dela muito gentilmente, e os dois se deitaram em conchinha. Ele demorou até sair de dentro dela.

Hermione suspirou e deitou-se sobre o peito dele e ficou ali, até que resolveram levantar. Foram os dois para o boxe tomar banho, e ela pensou em quanto era sortuda. Assim que eles terminaram de se lavar, se vestiram.

Na sala de estar havia uma televisão, e os dois ficaram assistindo. Ela se aconchegou nele, e se sentia tão segura que outra guerra poderia começar, e ela continuaria ali, ao lado dele, pra sempre. O apresentador de um programa de auditório na TV mostrava as atrações do dia, mas a cabeça dela estava fechada para aquele discurso. Tudo o que ela queria estava ali, ela não precisava mais ser infeliz, não precisava mais odiar Rony, não precisava mais se sentir mal. Jorge estava ali para ela, e ele não precisava dizer que estava, porque ela sabia que sim.

Ele saiu para comprar o almoço e ela foi arrumar o quarto. Guardou suas coisas no armário, sentiu o cheiro do lugar.

Quando Jorge chegou, ela estava encostada em uma bancada da pia, lavando as mãos. Ela virou o corpo levemente para olhá-lo, e ele logo beijou seu ombro e seu pescoço. Ela secou as mãos e virou o corpo para ele para poder beijá-lo.

Jorge a pegou pela cintura e a pôs sentada na bancada ao lado da pia. Tirou seu short e abaixou a própria calça. Hermione abriu as pernas e se ajeitou encostada na parede.

Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente dela. Primeiro passou os dedos e ficou observando como os quadris dela pareciam ter vida própria quando ele tocava.

Então ele se aproximou mais e passou a ponta da língua de cima a baixo, e ela mordeu o pulso para não gemer. Seria difícil manter em segredo o que estavam fazendo, os vizinhos não precisavam saber da vida deles.

Ela já estava completamente molhada quando ele parou e olhou para ela. Seu rosto demonstrava o prazer e o desejo, e ele decidiu que já era hora de parar. Posicionou-se na frente dela e penetrou devagar.

Ele gemeu baixo e começou a se mexer. Foi devagar, queria dar prazer a ela. Depois de um tempo ficou difícil de segurar, e foi ficando cada vez mais rápido e mais intenso. A mão dela ficava no pescoço dele, às vezes passava pelo braço.

Então o corpo dela se contraiu e ela apertou os olhos. Ele acelerou e gozou logo depois.

Jorge não queria ter que ir pr'A Toca e perder aquela liberdade. Ele só queria ficar ali o tempo todo, sempre com ela, dentro ou fora dela, mas sempre com ela. Mas ele tinha um compromisso com a mãe, e não podia faltar.


	17. Chapter 17

Eles chegaram n'A Toca e Hermione tremeu. Ela sabia que não seria fácil, que a Molly costumava deixar o coração à frente de tudo, e que talvez a trataria mal por não ouvir a própria razão. Jorge entrou, e a Sra. Weasley o abraçou fortemente, daquele jeito dela.

Então ele saiu e foi abraçar o pai, e Hermione ficou de cara com Molly. Olhou para o rosto da mulher uma vez, e baixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhada, sentia que seria mal interpretada, que logo ela começaria a gritar com ela.

Mas o que aconteceu não foi isso. Molly a abraçou como sempre, e Hermione sorriu.

- Ah, querida! Não fique com medo de mim!

Ela a soltou e Hermione foi cumprimentar os demais. Deu oi ao Sr. Weasley, a Harry, Gina, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e... Rony. Foi com Jorge até o quarto dele arrumar as malas e distribuir tudo corretamente.

- Ficou tudo bem, não ficou? – ele sorriu – Às vezes eu esqueço quem eu estou namorando. Sabia que você ia ficar soltando lesmas pela boca.

Hermione sorriu e o esperou para descer. Chegaram lá, os Weasley estavam todos arrumando a mesa. Hermione se juntou a todos e eles terminaram de fazer a mesa e servir a comida. Tudo estava ótimo, ela ouviu as histórias sempre interessantes dos irmãos de Jorge, mas não ficou cansada nem com sono. Mesmo sabendo que estavam n'A Toca, ela queria Jorge mais tarde, porque eles eram assim. Por mais que ela soubesse que isso tudo ia passar, ela queria aproveitar o máximo possível.

Ajudaram todos a limpar tudo e guardar, e Hermione subiu. Vestiu sua camisola até o joelho e se deitou debaixo das cobertas. Tentou afastar os pensamentos, mas ela estava ansiosa por causa da presença de Fleur lá embaixo.

Não que ela fosse uma pessoa insegura. Não todo o tempo, pelo menos. Mas as lembranças de Rony babando por Fleur arrombavam a cabeça dela toda vez que ela via aquela mulher. Ela sabia que Fleur estava casada com Gui, mas ainda era difícil permanecer normal perto dela.

E Jorge podia estar lá, babando nela, e quando subisse... Ela não seria tão bonita quanto Fleur Delacour.

Então ela desistiu de fazer amor com ele e decidiu que queria dormir. Deitou, e dormiu. Percebeu, afinal, que estava exausta.

Rony levantou no meio da noite, precisava fazer xixi. Estava quase dormindo, quase acordado, e foi automaticamente até o banheiro. Não viu nada, não ouviu nada, só precisava se aliviar. Lavou as mãos, secou, e fez o caminho de volta.

Mas ele não chegou a completar. Ouviu barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto de Jorge e encostou o ouvido na porta, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

- Ahhhh Jorge... Eu... Ahhh! Eu amo você... – Hermione falava baixinho.

Em resposta, Rony ouviu apenas o barulho da cama. Ela soltava gemidos curtos e Rony demorou até se convencer que estava ouvindo aquilo. Como eles podiam? Ele estava ali ouvindo tudo, como eles podiam continuar?

Como ela podia se entregar a ele daquele jeito, como se Rony não existisse? Como seu irmão podia traí-lo daquela maneira, como se Rony ainda fosse aquele antigo alvo de risadas?

Jorge devia rir-se dele pelas costas. Devia sair falando para quem quisesse ouvir que roubara a namorada do irmão e agora comia ela toda noite. Quando bem entendesse.

Então ele foi correndo até o quarto, pegou a varinha e voltou ali. Encostou o ouvido na porta e o barulho estava mais ritmado. Ele empunhou a varinha e não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta.

A cena foi cortante.

Jorge estava sentado com as costas contra a parede, e Hermione estava sentada de frente para ele, se movimentando, os dois abraçados, o rosto dela escondido entre o ombro e a cabeça dele. Ela tinha os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Jorge, e ele a segurava seguramente.

Mas tudo isso só durou dois segundos, pois eles logos perceberam a presença inconveniente de Rony no quarto. Hermione arregalou os olhos e se cobriu com as cobertas. Jorge vestiu a cueca rapidamente, pegou a varinha e se levantou.

- Você está louco?

Rony gelou. O que estava fazendo? Por que entrara, por que parara para ouvir? Olhou para Hermione, e ela estava numa como um animal, e se tampava com o cobertor, encolhida no canto da cama, com medo.

Ele nunca a vira com tanto medo. Mas por que ela teria medo dele?

- Que DIABOS você está fazendo aqui? – Jorge encostou a ponta da varinha no peito do irmão – No que você estava PENSANDO quando decidiu entrar aqui?

- Eu fui fazer xixi e ouvi ela gemendo igual uma puta! – ele apontou a mão da varinha para Hermione, e Jorge se pôs da frente – Como vocês podem fazer isso aqui?

- O que você acha que Gui e Fleur estão fazendo agora? E Harry e Gina? É NORMAL. AGORA SAIA DAQUI E EU VOU FINGIR QUE ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU.


	18. Chapter 18

No outro dia de manhã, o clima amanheceu pesado. Ninguém sabia se estava apenas imaginando aquilo ou se devia perguntar algo, então todos ficaram quietos.

Hermione e Gina foram cuidar das galinhas logo após o café da manhã.

- Gina, você deve ter notado que o clima não está dos melhores. – Hermione começou a conversa, falando baixinha para que não fossem ouvidas.

- Sim... O que aconteceu?

- Rony abriu a porta do nosso quarto ontem enquanto nós... – ela parou de falar, sabia que Gina entenderia. Ficou olhando um tempo para o tempo cinzento e frio, enquanto jogava milho para as galinhas.

Ela sentiu que Gina não sabia o que dizer.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer agora. Eles não brigaram, não sei o que pensar disso. Da gravidade do que ele fez, do constrangimento. Eu acredito que não seja grave, mas... Não sei, Jorge não ficou nada feliz.

- Eu entendo... Mas é como você falou, na verdade ele não fez nada, realmente. Só... Entrou no quarto.

Elas ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, alimentando os animais, controlando onde iam, cuidando para não se machucarem.

- Sabe, Mi... Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar com a mamãe e explicar que talvez seja ruim para Ron a presença de vocês dois aqui. Porque ele vai demorar a se acostumar, e tudo o que nós queremos é evitar bagunça e esse tipo de conflito...

- Eu também acho isso.

- Ah! Claro – Rony veio por trás das duas e se pôs entre as galinhas com elas. Por fim, ficou olhando a expressão confusa de Hermione – Plano perfeito! Assim você pode ser a vadia que você virou lá com ele, e não aqui. Aqui é uma casa de família!

- RONY! – Gina gritou e pôs as mãos na cintura – Saia daqui se é pra falar esse tipo de coisa!

- Sabe o que está acontecendo lá dentro? – ele sorriu – Fleur está lá conversando com ele, e você sabe bem o quanto aquela veela é bem mais bonita que vocês todas juntas!

Hermione respirou fundo e foi em direção ao armário de vassouras externo. Resolveu que queria limpar o lugar, precisava esquecer as besteiras de Rony.

Ela entrou lá, limpou incansavelmente e depois encostou a cabeça em um canto e chorou um pouco. Perguntava-se como as coisas podiam ter ido da euforia à depressão tão rapidamente, se perguntava por que essas coisas aconteciam com ela.

A porta se abriu e ela viu Rony. Tentou sair, não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, mas ele se pôs na frente bloqueando o caminho e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Deixe-me passar. – Hermione disse firmemente.

- Não. – Ele avançou em direção a ela e pôs contra a parede.

- Eu vou gritar, Ronald! – ela elevou a voz – Eu juro que vou gritar! Solte-me enquanto dá tempo de não fazer besteira!

Rony pegou a barra da blusa dela e ameaçou levantar. Ela se jogou para o lado na esperança de se desvencilhar dele e bateu a cabeça na parede. O barulho foi alto.

- Hermione! – Rony foi ajudá-la, mas ela o chutou. – Hey!

- Longe de mim, Ronald! – ela gritou – SAIA DAQUI!

- Hey! – ele repetiu – Achou mesmo que eu ia machucar você, fazer isso à força?

- CLARO QUE SIM! EU NÃO SEI MAIS QUEM VOCÊ É!

Nesse momento eles ouviram um barulho da tranca se abrindo e a porta abrindo. Jorge pegou Rony pelo colarinho e o jogou longe. Foi até Hermione e ajudou-a a levantar e a sair dali.

- O que você tem na cabeça, cocô de galinha?

Jorge abraçou Hermione e aparatou. Desaparataram em Hogsmeade, perto de onde moravam, e foram para casa.

Hermione foi para o quarto, se jogou na cama e se cobriu. Jorge entrou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

- Eu não chamei ele pra lá, Jorge. Não acredito que pensou isso de mim. – ela disse baixinho, ainda estava triste. – Eu estava com a Gina no galinheiro, e ele chegou, e disse que você estava de conversa com a Fleur, e eu já estava mal por causa do que aconteceu ontem, e eu fui pro armário de vassouras limpar e ficar sozinha um pouco, porque eu estava triste. Daí ele chegou e foi aquilo que aconteceu.

- Você achou o que, que eu estivesse tentando alguma coisa com ela?

- Não! – uma lágrima correu e ela logo a enxugou – É que o Rony era louco por ela, e sempre me ignorava quando ela estava perto.

Jorge ficou em silêncio enquanto assistia a ela chorar e virar de costas para ele. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para evitar que Rony destruísse seu relacionamento com ela.

- Eu não quero que você pense que eu vou machucar você do jeito que ele fez. – ele falou baixinho, sem ser rude, e passou a mão pelo braço dela – Aquilo que ele fez você acreditar ser, você não é. Ele precisava que você acreditasse nisso, porque ele se sentia melhor. Mas você não é. E eu nunca faria nada de mal pra você.

Ela se virou para ele e o abraçou.

- Obrigada por ser tão sincero comigo sobre tudo. – ela sussurrou.

Jorge sorriu e a beijou. Ele lutaria até o fim, não perderia seu amor por culpa do seu irmão idiota.

Nota: Eu sei que está demorando pra eu postar, mas eu to fazendo faculdade PÚBLICA e isso tá comendo meu tempo. Mas eu amo escrever e to amando o carinho que to recebendo, então se o comentário for positivo, PODEM MANDAR! Eu escrevo por amor 3


	19. Chapter 19

Já fazia cerca de um mês que estavam morando ali. Hermione se sentia enjoada, e mesmo com medo, estava quase certa da gravidez. Mas de qualquer jeito, ela não queria falar disso em voz alta, não queria contar nada a ninguém, e não tinha coragem de fazer o teste.

Porque ela ainda tinha dúvidas.

Porque estava tudo perfeito demais. Algo ruim devia acontecer, porque toda aquela perfeição parecia-se mais com um cristal.

Na sexta-feira, Jorge chegou em casa tarde. Apesar de ser véspera de fim de semana, era sempre o dia em que ele ficava até tarde. Assim que chegou, o cheiro da comida invadiu suas narinas e ele suspirou, estafa faminto. O único cheiro que sentia o dia todo era de doce, e ele não agüentava mais.

Hermione terminou de servir a comida na mesa e eles comeram. Depois da janta, ele a beijou, foi tomar um banho e foi dormir. Hermione ficou assistindo TV, se perguntando quando teria coragem de fazer o teste.

Eles acordaram no dia seguinte e Jorge foi abrir a loja. Hermione ficou em casa lendo, refletindo. Então ela pegou no sono.

Ela estava embaixo de Rony, e ele estocava com força, mas ela não queria aquilo. Empurrou-o, mas ele não saiu dela.

- Rony, eu não quero mais...

- Deixe eu terminar!

- Mas eu não quero! Saia de cima de mim!

- O que deu em você, mulher?

Hermione acordou se sentindo estranha. Que diabos fora aquele sonho?

No sábado, eles foram comer fora no final da tarde. Sentaram em um café, fizeram os pedidos e ficaram conversando. Depois de um tempo, uma garota com cabelos loiros muito brancos, alta (mas ainda assim, mais baixa que Jorge) e magra, com seios grandes e os olhos maquiados se aproximou, parou e abriu um sorriso.

- Jorge! Que surpresa ver você por aqui!

- Ah! – ele se levantou e apertou a mão dela – Joanna, essa é minha namorada Hermione, Mi, essa é Joanna, uma... Conhecida minha.

Hermione sorriu forçadamente e apertou a mão dela.

Três crianças passaram do lado de fora do café com artigos das Gemialidades Weasley nas mãos, mas o manuseio estava errado. Jorge logo previu o que poderia dar errado, pediu licença as duas e saiu correndo.

A garota loira sentou-se onde Jorge estava, olhou bem nos olhos de Hermione e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ah, o que eu já ouvi falar de você. Sempre achei que fosse namoradinha do graaaande Harry Potter.

- Harry é meu amigo. – Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

- Jorge nunca falou sobre mim pra você?

- Não...

- Eu sou ex-namorada dele, nós estávamos recém começando a namorar quando a guerra estourou, e... Enfim. E agora ele está com você. E eu devo adicionar que você não é nem metade do que eu achei que seria.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Jorge já estava se aproximando.

- Tudo bem por aqui? – ele beijou Hermione na boca e tomou um gole do suco dela.

- Claro...

Joanna foi embora e eles começaram a comer, mas a cabeça dela não conseguia parar de pensar em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. E se ela estivesse mesmo grávida e Jorge a deixasse depois dessa mulher ter aparecido? E se ele ainda a amasse?

Ela então teve vontade de chorar, mas conseguiu se segurar. Quando Jorge percebeu que ela não estava bem e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ela disse que estava enjoada e gostaria de ir a alguma farmácia comprar suplemento alimentar e remédios para dor de cabeça. Ela entrou, comprou um teste e saiu.

Quando ela chegou em casa, foi para o banho e chorou. Não queria que Jorge a ouvisse chorar, mas ela estava sentimental demais e insegura demais. Não só sobre o relacionamento, mas sobre seu futuro, tudo.

Mas ele entrou no banheiro para escovar os dentes e ouviu seu choro. Abriu uma fresta do box e ela se virou, assustada. O rosto estava vermelho e ela parecia dez vezes mais frágil, primeiro por estar nua, e segundo por estar toda molhada.

- O que aconteceu, baby? – ele esticou a mão e acariciou o rosto dela.

- Eu acho que... Eu acho que estou grávida, Jorge...

Ele olhou para ela sério por um tempo, e depois sorriu.

- Eu entendo que esteja assustada, mas eu não entendo o choro... Eu vou amar ter um filhinho!

- Mas Jorge... – ela continuou chorando e fechou o registro – Aquela garota...

- Como você sabe que ela foi minha namorada?

- Ela disse... E ela é tão linda, e...

- Não importa, nada disso importa. Eu amo você agora, e vou amar pra sempre, Granger. Merlin, nem parece que é a mesma garota decidida que coloca a própria palavra acima da dos outros, que sabe que sabe de tudo que existe.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Você comprou o teste, eu imagino.

- Sim...

- Se quiser fazer, eu estou aqui.

Ela fez que sim, saiu do banho e se secou. Fez xixi, e enquanto esperava o resultado, foi se vestir e secar os cabelos. O coração disparou, e ela não parava de pensar se queria ver o resultado ou não. Mas o pensamento lógico dela dizia "não ver o resultado não vai deixar você menos grávida. Não seja covarde!"

Então ela voltou para o banheiro e olhou.

Negativo.

Ela suspirou aliviada e percebeu que de alguma maneira já havia se acostumado com a idéia e já estava começando a amar o filho não existente.

Mas ela não estava grávida. Não precisaria abandonar a carreira nem ter seu corpo modificado antes da hora.

Foi até a sala e fez amor com Jorge sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa. Continuava desejando-o de uma forma irracional, mesmo depois do susto.

Nota da autora:

Oi gente! Então, tenho duas notícias: uma boa e uma ruim.

A notícia ruim é que tá chegando ao fim! Burn baby burn vai ter vinte capítulos, ou seja, só mais um.

A notícia boa é que eu já tenho outra em mente, e vai ser Draco + Personagem original, o nome vai ser Mermaid Motel. Aguardem!


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione acordou sábado bem cedo junto com Jorge, e foi ajudar na loja.

- Acho que um deles está com defeito – Jorge trouxe umas dez caixas na mão – Eu tenho trezentas coisas por fazer lá embaixo, pode dar uma checada pra mim?

- Ah...

Ela pegou as caixas e viu o que eram: o mesmo artefato que havia dado aquele machucado horrível em seu olho. Então ela deu um jeito de abrir sem ser machucada. Lá pela terceira caixa, o punho não saiu. Ela se aproximou e viu que havia uma caixinha branco-pérola no meio da luva de boxe. Puxou a caixinha, abriu, e dentro havia um anel lindo de diamante e ouro amarelo.

- JORGE!

Ele sorriu e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Ah é, já ia esquecendo. Eu deixei um anel surpresa aí pra você, porque eu amo você e quero que esteja comigo até o fim das nossas vidas, e toda aquela coisa clichê. Quer casar comigo?

Hermione sorriu e respirou fundo. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria, e ficou se imaginando mais velha, com ele ao seu lado. Ela queria? Queria. Mas era um passo muito grande.

- Sim...

Jorge a abraçou e eles se beijaram. Ele saiu sem dizer nada e ela foi guardando as coisas nas caixas. Ele subiu as escadas correndo, tirou tudo de cima de uma mesa e colocou Hermione sentada em cima. Pôs-se entre as pernas dela e a beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte.

- Eu amo você, demais.

Ela sorriu e baixou o olhar, envergonhada. Ela sempre perdia o jeito quando ele falava muito sério com ela.

Jorge a beijou, e foi deitando seu corpo em cima da mesa, mas um barulho ensurdecedor os fez parar. Eles já sacaram as varinhas e desceram as escadas correndo. Três vultos encapuzados estavam destruindo a loja, e os atacaram de cara. Jorge conjurou um patrono e continuou lutando. Os vultos encapuzados continuaram vindo, e eles se perguntaram por quanto tempo conseguiriam escapar.

Jorge pegou na mão de Hermione e guiou-a até que ela estivesse segura para escapar pela passagem secreta que ele e o irmão haviam criado ali, e ia para o subsolo, onde eles haviam criado uma estrutura segura. Ele entrou depois dela, e os dois estavam ofegantes.

- Quanto tempo acha que leva até eles chegarem? – ela disse, o mais baixinho possível.

- Vão demorar um pouco. Desde quando ainda existem comensais? Voldemort morreu.

- Ouvi alguns boatos que eles estavam querendo ter uma última vez, pra derrubar todo mundo de vez. Devem estar brigando entre si pra ver quem vai ser o próximo chefão.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e se abraçaram.

- Se qualquer coisa acontecer...

- Nada vai acontecer – ele a beijou – Calma. Eles não têm mais Voldemort.

Eles ouviram uma batidinha ritmada de leve na portinha, e Jorge reconheceu como sendo a batida clássica de Rony. Abriu a porta e saíram os dois.

- Que bom que chegaram – Jorge disse, e bateu nas costas no irmão.

Eles desceram novamente e voltaram a duelar com os comensais. A loja foi quase destruída, mas eles conseguiram chamar o ministério a tempo e metade deles foi pega. O resto conseguiu ir para a rua aparatar.

Então Hermione parou para respirar. Estava exausta, o coração batendo forte. Rony veio até ela e a abraçou forte. O contato pegou de surpresa, afinal aquele corpo era aconchegante para ela, era conhecido.

Então ele a soltou, e Gina a abraçou. E depois Luna, e depois todo mundo.

A cabeça dela rodou. Estava estressada, cansada, com sono.

Por que eles inventaram de atacar logo naquele dia? A ironia era cruel. Ela havia passado de um estado de extrema alegria àquilo... Que ela não sabia o que era. Não devia ter abraçado Rony. Ou melhor, ele não deveria tê-la abraçado.

Mas pensando bem, ela deveria estar resolvida sobre tudo aquilo. Não deveria se sentir mexida por um simples abraço. Só porque havia sido verdadeiro e aconchegante, e quente...

À noite, todos foram tomar cerveja amanteigada pra celebrar a vida. Afinal, metade deles estava preso – finalmente – e ninguém morrera no meio do caminho. Ela e Jorge foram até lá, e todos já os esperavam. Começaram a beber, e conversar, e rir.

Jorge foi ao banheiro e Gina e Rony foram conversar com ela. As coisas estavam fluindo normalmente, Harry chamou Gina e ela foi com ele.

Rony ficou parado na frente dela, com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava levemente suado, o rosto muito alvo, um olhar estranho. Ele chegou mais perto, e ela suspirou. Ele estava especialmente bonito, mas era só. Hermione pôs o cabelo atrás da orelha e tomou um gole de sua xícara.

- Ah.

Ela olhou para ele, e viu que ele olhava para sua mão.

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada.

- Olha, eu já decidi que vou deixar você viver. E desculpas por tudo o que eu fiz.

- Obrigada, Ron. Significa muito pra mim.

Ele virou as costas e foi embora junto com o resto. E ela não queria chamá-lo de volta, porque ela estava em paz. Finalmente em paz. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse dali em diante ela enfrentaria confiante e de peito aberto, porque ela estava prestes a casar com Jorge, e tinha certeza disso. Tinha certeza que o amava.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e eles foram para casa.

Assim que entraram, Fred trancou a porta e a colocou contra a parede. Beijou-a como se estivesse sem vê-la há anos, e a pegou no colo, ainda mantendo-a contra a parede.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder você, baby – ele beijou o pescoço dela.

Ele a levou ainda no colo até o sofá e tirou a roupa rapidamente. Ela também se despiu, e ele se sentou no sofá, e ela sentou-se nele, bem devagarzinho. Ele abocanhou seus seios enquanto acariciava suas costas e se mexia lentamente dentro dela.

Eles haviam acabado de passar pelo susto de uma gravidez provável, mas mesmo assim fizeram sem camisinha, porque eles estavam perto de casar e também porque uma parte deles queria um fruto desse amor.

O dia do casamento chegou, e eles se casaram n'A Toca, como Fleur e Gui. Não por medo de ataques, porque ao que tudo indicava, estava se formando uma nova tradição. Ficar perto da família e amigos, ao invés de gastar fortunas em igrejas e buffet.

E finalmente estava tudo certo. Rony estava bem com tudo aquilo, estava com uma namorada nova, e dessa vez uma moça decente, que ele parecia gostar muito. E Hermione não sentia ciúmes, sentia-se feliz por eles. E sentia-se feliz principalmente por si mesma.

Estava finalmente casada com Jorge, e pronta para passar o resto da vida com ele, não importa o que acontecer.

FIM.

Gente! Olhem só. Essa fic acabou, mas já publiquei o primeiro capítulo da próxima! Obrigada por acompanharem, beijos :)

s/9306465/1/Mermaid-Motel


End file.
